Baby Daze
by snowy-rose
Summary: Allen and Lenalee are on a mission when something takes a turn for the worse for Allen AxL rated T just to be safe
1. Little baby Allen!

**Don't you just love Allen x Leenalee fics? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray man (i wish i did though)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sky, its blinding rays slightly obscured by the wisps of fluffy white clouds that contrasted ever so nicely against the azure sky.

"Lenalee, wait up" Allen whined as he stopped in the middle of the road, hands on his knees panting heavily.

The girl named Lenalee turned around to look at her friend "Allen-kun you're being slow" she replied dryly, the faintest of smiles playing on her lips. "We're almost there anyway then we can get something to eat."

His ears perked up at the mention of his favorite word "food?" he blankly said "…FOOD, I'M SO HUNGRY!" Allen stood up his arms flailing about in the air "Lenalee what are you standing around for we have to get food, I err mean we have to get to the town to complete our mission…" He ran over to where she was waiting, timcampy floated happily in the air behind him. The two resumed walking down the seemingly endless road until a small town could be seen on the horizon.

"See Allen-kun I told you we were close" Lenalee stated crossing her arms across her chest in a matter-o-fact manner.

Allen held up his hand to his eyes and attempted to measure the distance they still had to cross. "You call this close" he muttered under his breath

Lenalee poked out her bottom lip "Well it's closer than we were before" she reached out and allowed timcampy to rest on her index finger. The sun was setting over the pine trees like the yellow yolk of an egg sliding across a painter's pallet. "The sky sure is beautiful tonight, don't you think so too Allen-kun?" No reply. "…Allen-kun?" Lenalee looked over her shoulder and saw that he was sitting on the ground leaning against the trunk of a tree, asleep. She frowned and gingerly tip toed over to where he was resting "Allen-kun" she sang poking him in the shoulder "come on get up."

Allen cracked open a weary eye and yawned "Sorry Lenalee, I guess I fell asleep" he admitted bashfully.

She offered him a hand "anyway we should probably make haste getting to the town soon" placing a hand on her hip she looked up at the sky "it'll be dark before we know it."

Allen mulled over what she said "Okay let's get going, I'm starving if I don't get food soon I think I'll die."

"You won't die Allen-kun" Lenalee rolled her eyes playfully

Within the hour the two exorcists arrived at the town gates only to find that they were closed, locked up tight too. Allen poked at a pointed wrought iron gate topper "who needs barbed wire?" he whispered "how're we going to get in?"

Lenalee bit her lip as she thought for answers, but none came to mind. "I have no clue" she said looking a bit defeated "I guess we'll have to wait till morning"

"M-morning?" Allen stuttered he clenched at his stomach "I'm gunna dieee"

Lenalee covered his mouth muffling his frantic pleas for food "Sssssh" she hissed "you'll wake up the town!" Allen nodded his head and she uncovered his mouth

"I'll just have to deal" he said glumly "let's go make camp" Allen sulked off to a nearby tree and plopped down in front of it. He opened his backpack and pulled out a large wrinkled sheet, the number of finders had decreased within the order due to akuma so Allen and Lenalee were on their own (much to Koumi's displeasure.) He stood up and threw the sheet over a large tree branch and tacked the ends down into the ground creating a makeshift tent. "All done" he sang proudly

Lenalee laughed and hauled their supplies over to their new resting spot, she was about to say something when Allen's eye transformed into a monocle looking gear.

"Lenalee akuma" he spat out the words with contempt and darted into the woods with Lenalee hot on his heels her exorcist's jacket flapping in the wind. They weaved between trees and fungi ridden logs until they stopped in front of a large clearing. Above the carpeted green grass floated a strange mutilated looking akuma. Its scaly gray skin covered with patches of rough yellowed moss. A distraught face was inlaid into the middle of its torso, craggy horns poked out from its forehead, its body shook as it let out a mournful roar. Allen spread his legs apart in a battle stance and activated his arm transforming it into a large machine gun. "Pitiful akuma" he yelled "I will save your soul" He launched his body at the disfigured creature locking onto his target, Allen was about to shoot when the akuma fired its own weapon and burrowed a bullet into his shoulder. He winced at the pain and fired off a few rounds, setting the akuma's soul free.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee frantically yelled as she ran to her injured partner "you okay?"

Allen smiled and dug the purple bullet out of his shoulder "I'm okay, my head just hurts a bit."

She knelt down beside him "you look a little pale, you sure you're okay?"

Allen nodded and struggled to stand up "Y-yeah" he gasped as a jolt of pain surged down his arm.

"Allen-kun!?" Lenalee rested a hand on his shoulder she could feel his body quivering "what exactly hit you?"

He never got a chance to answer, a thick cloud enveloped him and seconds later Lenalee heard a small "POP" and the cloud began to clear away. "A-Allen-kun…?" She was deeply confused, what sat before her was NOT Allen but a mini version of the boy, a toddler sitting in a pile of clothes.

"L-Lenalee?" little Allen said rubbing his head "my head hurts" he sniffled

Lenalee reached out and poked the half naked little boy "Allen-kun? Y-You're a …a …toddler?..."

* * *

**Okay sorry that this first chapter is so short, the next one will be so much more longer**

**Squeeee XD don't you just love 'widdle Allen! Awwwww**

**Thanks for reading ...and reviews would be lovely :)**


	2. Hurtful words

**"Chapter number 2 up already?!" Yeah i know i don't think i've ever uploaded two chapters in one day, lucky you!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"What?... what are you talking about Lenalee?" Allen demanded he pointed a finger at her to tell her she needed sleep when something caught his eye. "My hands are…pudgy? I have little hands?" He could feel the panic well up within him "L-Lenalee…?" Allen reached out and grasped her hand noticing that hers was considerably bigger than his.

"Allen-kun" she whispered softly "I know you're confused, and so am I, but right now the main issue is…"

"Yes?' he asked waiting for her to continue

"Clothing"

Allen shot her an even more confused stare "Lenalee this is no time for shopping"

She giggled with a tint of red spreading across her cheeks "Allen, your clothes are too big for your baby body.

Allen looked down and yelped with embarrassment "M-My clothes!" his face turned a shade of bright red as he reached for what was his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Lenalee giggled again and turned around "It's okay Allen-kun get your self somewhat dressed and we can get you some clothes in the morning."

He nodded and pulled his stubby arms through the sleeves of his exorcists jacket only to realize that his arms were too short. "Bah whatever" he mumbled and tapped Lenalee on the shoulder. "Okay I'm tired let's go back"

She tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably "Allen-kun!" she laughed "you're so cute!" tears began streaming down her face as she laughed harder at the sight of little Allen.

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the grass "You done yet?" he asked crossly.

Lenalee took in deep breaths and settles down wiping her tear stained face with her sleeve. "Sorry Allen-kun I couldn't help it, you're just so… little" he poked out his lip and gathered his clothing up into his arms, only to be interrupted by Lenalee who once again was in the process of another laugh attack.

"What is it this time?!" He asked slightly frustrated

Lenalee pointed to the ground behind him and turned seven shades of red while giggling behind her hand. Allen reluctantly looked behind him to see a pair of blue plaid boxers laying on the grass. "WAAHH!!" He yelled throwing the rest of his clothes into the air as he scrambled to hide his 'dirty laundry'. "Don't look don't look don't look" he waved his arms in the air and scooped up his boxers. Lenalee calmed down once again and her face was only a slight pink opposed to a lovely shade of tomato red.

"I'm sorry Allen-kun" She apologized once again "come on gather your clothes and we can get going."

He nodded his head and balled up his clothes in his tiny arms, they set out into the forest. Things were once again quiet until Allen's scream pierced the silence like the thorn in his foot. "Waaaah!! Lenaleeeeeee!" He frantically yelled hopping on one tiny foot "ow ow owww!"

Lenalee turned around and put a hand on his head forcing him to stay still, she swiftly bent down and plucked the large thorn from his foot. "There" she said "all better?"

Allen nodded his head and grabbed his boots out of Lenalee's arms, he pulled them on and tried to walk, much to his pleasure it worked. They resumed walking till their tent came into focus.

"Finally" Allen sighed with relief "I'm so tired and hungry I could eat this entire town!"

"Somehow I believe that" she replied as they, more like she, decked into the tent. Allen took a few staggered steps and landed on his blanket, his little body could only take so much stress.

Lenalee smiled and gently placed a pillow beneath his snowy head "little Allen-kun is adorable" she thought. Allen curled his body into a ball and nuzzled his head against the pillow. Weary from the days oddities Lenalee laid down on her blanket and folded her jacket into a square next to her. "Goodnight Allen-kun" she whispered as the little boys form became harder and harder to focus on with each blink. Soon the two of them were fast asleep breathing in harmony.

Lenalee awoke to a muffled coo, something warm was nearby, she cracked open an eye and saw little Allen snuggled up next to her. Her face automatically flushed a deep red regardless if it was little Allen or big Allen, he was still Allen-kun to her. "A-Allen-kun" she said with a gentle tone "Allen-kun"

The boy stretched and yawned rubbing his eyes with his pudgy hands "'M-'mornin Lenalee" he muttered groggily. When he actually opened his eyes he jumped back a few feet "Hey I'm not your teddy bear!" he stated

Lenalee pulled on her jacket, Allen a bit envious that he couldn't do the same, "If memory serves me right I woke up and YOU were being all snuggly next to ME!"

Allen flushed and turned around "how humiliating" he thought "first no clothes, then my underwear, now this…great…" He heard the gravel crunch under Lenalee's dark boots as she walked outside the tent. "I probably made her angry" Allen thought with a guilty look on his face. "I should apologize"

Lenalee pulled the steaks out of the ground and let the blanket billow in the wind until she caught the ends pulling that too off the branch.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked "sorry" he sheepishly put a hand behind his head and awaited her reply.

"Allen-kun" she said gently patting him on the head "I'm not mad at you dummy"

"Oh, well then if that's the case then can we please get something to eat?"

Lenalee nodded her head and folded up the blankets "It looks like I'll have to carry the backpack today" Allen shot her another cross glare "Okay okay I get it, no more little Allen-kun jokes" she apologetically waved her hands in front of him.

The town gates were now open and the streets were busily flooded with people walking to and fro form shop to shop. "Okay Allen-kun let's get you something suitable to wear so we can both get some breakfast.

Lenalee herded little Allen into the nearest clothes shop, a small bell tinkled as she opened the door.

"Good Morning ma'am how are you today?" a fancy looking man with a curled mustache greeted her from behind a large desk.

"Good morning, we're fine, just shopping thank you" She grabbed Allen's hand and lead him down an isle for children's clothes. "Now why don't you find something to wear Allen-kun, I'll find something too."

Allen walked around the isle and picked up a white long sleeved shirt, a new pair of boxers, and a pair of black jeans with a pair of metal toes boots similar to the ones he was wearing the day before. Allen walked down to the woman's section and spotted Lenalee with a new dress in her arms.

"Oh Allen-kun!" she said when she saw his snowy little head amongst the clothing. "Look isn't it cute?" she asked holding up her new purchase to be, it was a knee length navy blue dress.

"You always did like simple" Allen retorted

Lenalee shot him a glare "look who's talking mister plain shirt and pants"

The fancy man strolled down the isle "ready to check out ma'am?"

Lenalee nodded her head and took Allen by the hand following the man to the checkout counter. "That will be 37.83" he said after everything was scanned Lenalee handed him the money and thanked him. The two exorcists walked out of the shop and Lenalee pointed over to an alley "go change over there" she said putting a hand on her hip.

Allen sighed and trudged over to the alley pulling off his large shirt and pulling on his new one. Once he was done he skipped over to Lenalee and thrust his old clothes into the bag she was carrying.

"Okay breakfast right, right?!" He reminded her of a happy puppy with a waiting for a treat.

"Yes yes Allen-kun breakfast" she smiled

"hooray!" Allen pumped a fist eagerly into the air and jumped "foood fooood foood time" he sang as they passed a group of richly dressed women.

"What a whore" one of them whispered "I see there's no father…of course"

"Women these days will do anything with anyone and look where that's gotten that girl"

"It's a shame; she is a pretty one too"

Their words stung Lenalee, she could feel hot tears well up in her eyes, she had never been called a whore before. Allen looked up at his friend

"Lenalee what's wrong?" He asked, the women were still watching her

"N-nothing Allen-kun lets keep on going" she said holding back her tears

"No" Allen stopped in front of her "something's wrong, please tell me so I can help fix it."

She bit her lip and let out a sob "It's stupid really, but those women called me a whore because they think I'm your mom, I really don't know why I'm crying."

Allen was taken aback "hold on" he marched over to the group of women and planted his feet in the ground in front of them. "You owe my friend an apology" he barked "now … you don't call someone as nice as Lenalee a whore. She's not my mom"

The woman in the middle's eyes bugged out, she was expecting the typical toddler reply such as "no make fun of my mommy" but this so called toddler put together perfect sentences. Her stare drifted down to his coat (which Lenalee had pinned up so he could wear it) "The symbol of the exorcists" she mumbled fearfully "I am sorry about what I said" with that she turned around and left accompanied by the other two. "Pfft" Allen snorted "bitch" he tottered back over to where Lenalee was standing stupefied. "Come on Lenalee I'm hungry" he grabbed her hand and lead her over to the nearest café.

* * *

**Alrighty then i hope you liked it, reviews would be lovely. The next chapter will be up soon so keep an eye out for it!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Lavi!

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, it's nice to know that people think this fic is really good :D**

**i would have had this chapter up sooner (a.k.a yesterday) but unfortunatly i burnt my finger pretty badly while baking cookies and now typing takes alot longer since it was my index finger... yeah lame eh? But i digress..**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Allen sat himself down into a plushy leather booth his tiny boots dangling in the air as Lenalee sat herself across from him. "Hey Allen-kun" Lenalee spoke softly

The boy looked up and met his friends gaze "yeah?"

Lenalee fidgeted with her fingers "thanks for back there" she did her best to avoid his understanding icy blue stare. Regardless of what age he appeared to be, she still felt the butterflies in her stomach every time she snuck a peek at his calm face.

"Lenalee" Allen said sternly "did you really think that I'd let those snobby women call you a whore?"

She was speechless "I-I err" she stammered, Allen reached out and put his tiny hand atop hers. He gave her a reassuring smile and soon became distracted by the waitress attempting to carry over the plates of food they ordered. "Eat up Allen-kun you deserve it" Lenalee said as she ruffled the boys snowy hair.

"Hey" Allen pouted "just because I look like a kid doesn't mean…" his sentence was cut off by an incoming fork holding a piece of savory meat prisoner between its tongs. Lenalee shoved the meat into Allen's mouth and giggled at the look of complete bliss written all over his face. He managed to scarf the food down in one bite and move with haste to the next one. All the meanwhile Lenalee nibbled on a piece of toast, a dainty delicate looking tea cup rested in her hand. "Lenalee" little Allen said "What are we going to do now?"

Lenalee looked up from her breakfast with surprise "What do you mean Allen-kun?"

Allen cupped his face in his hands and absentmindedly swung his dangling legs back and forth occasionally hitting the support pole rooted in the middle of the table. "I'm talking about the mission Lenalee, I'm to small to fight" Allen winced at the word small "I know you're capable of executing the mission with ease but I just don't want you to be alone in case something goes awry."

She nodded in agreement with a gentle smile "you want me to call Lavi or something?"

"I think that would be best" Allen sipped from a plastic cup biting on the straw "although I would hate to bother him, he's probably busy"

Lenalee snorted and let out a laugh "Hah, we're talking about Lavi right?" she paused to take a sip of her tea "if I know him he's most likely doing nothing like always."

Allen giggled and patted his stomach letting out a relieved sigh "I thought I was going to starve"

"Allen-kun I think It would take more than a few hours for you to starve" she laughed and set her cup on the tiny plate in front of her "well I guess I should call Lavi then, stay here Allen-kun"

Allen nodded his tiny head eagerly "okay Lenalee" he said obediently placing his hands in his lap and innocently looking out the window at the busy town.

Lenalee walked over to the front desk of the café "Um excuse me" she spoke, catching the attention of the man behind the counter "do you have a phone I could use for a moment?"

He grunted and pointed over to an adjacent wall decorated with framed photos and other various café memorabilia. "Thank you" she bowed and made her way to the shiny black phone hanging on the wall. Lenalee picked up the piece and hooked her golem onto it, dialing Lavi's number. "Hello?"

A groan was emitted from the receiver "Whaddya want I'm sleeping?" he whined

"Lavi Allen-kun and I need your help" she spoke articulating every word

"Eh what did Allen do now?" Lavi asked half awake mumbling to himself

"Err well I uhh it'll all be crystal clear when you get here, please get the mission specs from Nii-san thanks Lavi bye" Lenalee hung up the phone with gusto giving Lavi no time to say no. She walked back to where Allen was sitting looking out at the town just as she left him. "Allen-kun it's all taken care of Lavi's on his way"

He nodded his head and yawned rubbing his eyes "good I'll feel better when Lavi's around, just in case."

Lenalee motioned for him to follow "come on Allen-kun let's walk around and see what we can gather while we wait for Lavi."

Allen slid out of the booth and obediently walked over to where Lenalee was standing "okay" he smiled "let's go"

The sun was merciless as it beat down on Lenalee and Allen "Lenalee its hottt" Allen whined as he grabbed her arm and hung limply on it.

"Allen-kun don't hang on me like that" Lenalee demanded "it hurts my arm"

He apologetically bowed his head "sorry Lenalee"

"he looks so sad" Lenalee thought, she squatted down and picked up the little boy letting him sit on her upper forearm as she supported him.

"L-Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed slightly flushing at being so close to her

"Its ok Allen-kun, you can rest and we'll make better head way on covering the town." Lenalee tilted her head so Allen couldn't see the blush spread across her cheeks.

"well if you're sure that's ok then I guess I don't mind, but please tell me if your arms get tired."

She laughed "always so thoughtful Allen-kun"

About two hours passed and all Allen and Lenalee had gleaned was that an elderly woman was missing her cat, the shoe store was having a sale, and that the weather is perfect for gardening. The two sat down on a park bench to catch their breath, Allen scrambled off Lenalee's body and onto the sturdy wood beneath him. "Do you think Lavi's here yet?" Allen asked

Lenalee put a finger to her chin "Well it only takes an hour and a half from the order to get here so I think he should be here by now."

"We should go find him, he's probably lost" Allen suggested, he stood up and began leading Lenalee into the middle of the town square when he bumped into someone. "Aah sorry" he said frantically

The "someone" looked down, Allen could practically hear his jaw drop as it hit the ground "Nice to see you too Lavi" he grumbled crossly

Lavi ran a hand through his fiery hair and poked Allen's shoulder to see if it was really him. "Yes Lavi it's me" Allen rolled his eyes and waved at Lenalee "Lenalee's over there too." Lavi didn't reply instead he squatted down to Allen's level and stared at him some more with the same dumbfounded expression.

"A-Allen?" he stuttered poking his cheek a few seconds rolled by and Lavi remained rooted in the same position. "ALLEN!!" he exclaimed as he reached out and hugged the little boy picking him up and swinging him around while pressed against Lavi's chest (much to Allen's distaste) "Allen Allen Allen" He sang while spinning "Allen you're sooo kawaii" He set the dizzy aggravated Allen back on the ground

"L-Lavi!!" he yelled angrily

The red head giggled behind his hand at the sight of a furious "itty bitty" Allen

Allen regained his composure when Lenalee walked over "Lavi BAKA" She smacked him on top of the head "don't make fun of Allen!" the girl scooped Allen up and comforted him.

"So uh" Lavi began as he massaged his sore head "why exactly is Allen not well err Allen?"

Lenalee gestured for Lavi to follow her as she walked back towards the bench and sat down with Allen perched sleepily in her lap. Lavi took a seat next to her "So I guess we owe you an explanation huh?" Lenalee said wiping the sweat off her forehead "it all started when Allen-kun and I arrived late at the town and the gates were closed, Allen-kun and I made camp and were about to go to sleep when his eye sensed an akuma, naturally we went to the source and eliminated it. But the akuma shot Allen-kun with some kind of weird bullet and now well he is as you see him."

Lavi sighed "gee is that all?"

"That's all" Lenalee answered

"So you've had little Allen to yourself this whole time?"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow "well yeah I guess"

"That's not fair!! I wanna hold little Allen too!!" Lavi exclaimed waving his hands in the air.

Lenalee looked down to Allen who desperately shook his head no and clung to her body like a band aid. "I don't wanna I don't wanna I don't wanna!" He cried "I wanna stay with Lenalee"

Lavi dejectedly sighed again "Well I guess it can't be helped, besides I rented a hotel room and Allen will have to sleep in my room anyway." He smiled evilly "I'll get to see little baby Allen sleep!"

Allen's face turned white "P-Pervert!!" He stuttered pointing an accusing finder at Lavi "I'm not sleeping anywhere near you!!"

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded "Don't you scare Allen-kun like that! For your information Allen-kun is sleeping with me tonight!"

"lucky" Lavi muttered as dirty thoughts ravaged his mind "anyway aside from Allen's cute-ness I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, maybe the possibility of innocence is a fluke?" he thought out loud

"that is possible" Lenalee voiced "but I think we should stick around for a bit longer just to make sure, I would hate it if we left and something happened."

"Yeah sounds like a plan" Lavi agreed "I think itty bitty Allen is sleepy"

Lenalee looked at her friend "why do you say that?"

Lavi snickered "look down" he said

Allen was asleep curled into a tight ball in Lenalee's lap "now come on, don't tell me that isn't adorable?!"

Lenalee silently agreed and stroked Allen's snowy head "he is isn't he?"

Lavi leaned back smugly and watched Lenalee tend to Allen "well well now Lenalee, it looks like someone is rather attached to our little Allen eh?"

Lenalee blushed "I'm just being nice, Allen-kun is having a hard time what with being tiny and all."

"Riiight, of course" Lavi smiled "so if I magically become little will you hold me and let me sleep in your room?" he 'hypothetically' asked.

"Pffft as if Lavi you perv" Lenalee picked up the sleeping Allen and cradled him in her arm, holding their bags with the other. "Well if you've got a room why don't we head over that way and let Allen-kun sleep while we come up with a plan?"

Lavi stood up and straightened his jacket "sounds good to me"

The exorcists walked into the crowd not feeling the presence of another person standing in the shadows of the trees behind where they were resting.

**

* * *

**

**Well now, that's what i call a chapter! (length wise i mean) I couldn't help but put Lavi in there or Rabi or whatever you wanna call him. He's like my favorite character so it was bound to happen. **

**O.o who's the creeper in the shadows you ask? Well now i guess you'll just have to wait and see ;P**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. bath time!

**Hello again all my lovely readers**

** thanks to everyone who has given me such kind and positive reviews, it really thrills me that people enjoy reading my spur of the moment Lenalee x Allen fluff :D**

**To all those who asked me when i usualy update my fic.s : I try to be consistant with my updates so you can usualy expect a new chapter every day or so. **

**Other than that... Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lenalee cooed as Allen curled his body into a little ball and resumed his pleasant dream.

"Lenalee this mission isn't going to be any fun if all you do is make kissy faces at little Allen." Lavi stated dryly as his eyes scanned a local newspaper article.

"Look who's taking, all you do is read the paper and sleep!" Lenalee hissed "and lower your voice you'll wake up Allen-kun!"

Lavi stretched out on the worn red sofa in the room, the buttons on his jacket catching on the material. "Blah blah blah Allen-kun this Allen-kun that" he whispered

Lenalee heard his remark but chose to ignore it, clenching her fists tightly she decided to resort to another tactic to make Lavi shut up. "Man I'm so tired" she sighed "I wish it was time to sleep" .Lavi ignored her. She stole a peek over her shoulder to see his reaction …nothing. "Because when it's time for bed I'll have cute little Allen-kun to keep me warm." She saw Lavi twinge with jealousy at the mention of her "sleeping" with Allen. "I'll hug him tight and keep him close to me the whole night." Lavi was going insane; she could tell that he was keeping the 'it's not fair' look hidden from her sight.

"Lucky" he murmured under his breath as he flipped the page of his newspaper. Lenalee saw that she had succeeded and decided to leave well enough alone.

"Well I think I'll call Nii-san, to see how everything is, I'm sure he's giving Reever-san hell because I'm away." She laughed at the thought of her brother's self induced panic attacks. "Be back in a few"

"Okay" Lavi replied still slightly irked at his friend, once Lenalee had left the room and closed the door behind her, he pounced onto Allen's bed and stared at the little boy. "How does he do it" Lavi thought "I can't get one girl to sleep with me and little moyashi here can score a spot in a chicks bed even when he's UNCONCIOUS, what the hell's up with that." He leaned in closer to get a better look at how Allen utilized his cutness. It just so happened that once Lavi leaned forward a certain little 'moyashi' woke up. Allen stared at Lavi in shock and let out a blood curling scream.

"Laaavi??" Allen yelled scooting back against the headboard "what the hell are you doing!!"

"Shit why don't you just sound the Lenalee alarm, she's bound to come up here and kill me now" Lavi thought

"Q-quit looking at me like that" Allen frantically yelled hiding his tiny body under the blanket.

Lenalee threw open the door and saw what looked like Lavi trying to seduce a child. He was on all fours looking at _her_ Allen-kun. "L-Lavi" Lenalee lividly muttered "step away from Allen-kun you predator!" her fists were once again clenched into balls so tightly that her knuckles were in the process of turning bone white.

"Lenalee" Allen sang happily as he struggled to get down off the bed and ran to her side "its okay, Lavi wasn't trying to do _that_ to me, he was just looking at me for some weird reason." Lenalee bent down and picked up Allen

"If you say so Allen-kun" she smiled then shot a dirty glare at Lavi "but you're defiantly sleeping with me tonight, I don't want Lavi to do nasty things to you while you sleep."

Allen couldn't argue with that, after all, it's not like he was upset about sleeping next to Lenalee.

"Okay" he happily agreed

Lenalee smiled and put him down on the floor "good boy" he scampered over to a depressed looking Lavi and climbed onto his back. Hanging off his shoulder Allen hugged his neck. "Sorry Lavi I didn't mean to get you into trouble with Lenalee, I was just startled."

The red head smiled and patted Allen on the head with his free hand "its okay Allen, I had a feeling that you just screamed on impulse."

Allen sighed with relief "good, I thought you might be mad at me"

"You? Naah we're pals" Lavi cheerfully smiled and gave him a thumbs up

Lenalee walked back into the room and leaned on the door frame "okay you two I'm going to go into town to get things for supper, Allen-kun make sure you get a bath, and Lavi don't prey on Allen."

"Byee Lenalee, bring home lots of food" he exclaimed as Lavi twitched at being assumed he would prey on Allen. "Hey Lavi there's a bath house out back can we go please please please?!" his blue eyes shining with excitement

"Sure sure" Lavi replied throwing the newspaper onto the table in front of him "but why so anxious to take a bath?"

Allen bashfully put a hand behind his head "In Brittan we don't have bathhouses, so I think they're fun to be in" Lavi laughed and picked up Allen by his foot swinging him over his shoulder.

"Alright then, to the bathhouse we go" Lavi headed for the door while Allen gave up on being released and let Lavi carry him like a sack.

"This is demeaning" Allen thought

Steam swirled in the evening air as Lavi pulled the sliding door open, "Good no one's here, which means it's just you and me buddy." The baths themselves weren't overly large and could fit about five or so people in their bubble tainted waters. Rocks lined the edges of the baths and occasionally a sprig of grass could be seen poking its leafy head out from between rocks. Lavi lowered himself into the water letting out a sigh "Aah this feels nice, come on in Allen"

Allen looked at the water and then remembered how small he was "um Lavi we have an issue" he nervously rubbed the heel of his foot back and forth on the textured concrete

Lavi looked over his shoulder the tips of his red hair hung wet from the water "Eh what now?"

Allen gave a nervous laugh "well you see" he began shyly "I"

"Say no more" Lavi interjected and stood up, he grabbed Allen from under his arms and walked him into the bath, setting him down lightly in the water in a more "kid approved" area.

"Oh" Allen laughed "I didn't realize that there was a shallow section"

"Way to go Einstein" Lavi sink further into the water and let out a stream of bubbles

Allen sat down in the warm water and swished his feet around happily; the quietness of the bath was peaceful. Something he was not accustomed with, only on rare occasions when he was not out akuma hunting and completing missions did he find a moment that could truly be given the title peaceful and relaxing. He looked over to Lavi who was silently enjoying himself as well, with bookman not attached to the red head's side Lavi was more himself and more of an enjoyable company.

"Hey Lavi?" Allen asked

Lavi opened an eye and ran a hand through his hair "What's up?"

Allen slowly traced the contours of a large rock with his finger "D-do you think that I'll be able to return to normal?"

Lavi was surprised by the serious question. He was expecting more of a "why is the sky blue" question or a stupid one like "What is an akuma's favorite color" he leaned his head back against a rock and sighed "Honestly I have no clue, I sure hope so though"

"…me too" Allen replied quietly "I don't like being looked at as a little kid, at least when I appeared to be older people would respect me and treat me with dignity, this, this is just humiliating."

Lavi laughed "well look at the bright side"

"Pfft what bright side is there to being a midget other than people giving you free cookies?"

Lavi cocked his eyebrow "Well I don't know about free cookies but at least you get to be Lenalee's teddy bear tonight." He winked at Allen "let me know how it is"

Allen turned several shades of red and splashed Lavi "shut up pervert is that all you can talk about?"

Lavi laughed again "No but I envy the fact that sometime in the night you'll be mashed up against them knockers of hers."

Allen twitched and his flush deepened "S-Shut up it's not right to talk about Lenalee like t-that."

"You say that now but what will you be thinking then eh?"

Allen turned around and tried to suppress the images that ran through his mind as Lavi rambled on. "I am a gentleman Lavi, and we gentleman don't think like that" he stated

"Well now" Lavi began sarcastically "you don't sound too sure about that do you?"

Allen and Lavi had finished up their bath and pulled on their clothes "Lenalee should be back by now with food" Lavi announced as he tugged his shirt over his head.

"F-food" Allen groaned "I'm so hungry, let's hurry up Lavi I need something to eat before I starve!"

Lavi slipped his shoes on and tucked Allen under his arm as the boy continued to list off all of the dishes he had hoped she would bring back. It was now pretty late out and Lavi was having a hard time navigating the stairs due to their excessive squeaking. The hall reeked of mothballs and soap "what a weird smell" Lavi commented silently as they reached the room. "Lenalee we're back" he swung open the door and found the girl laying out food on the small table in their room.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee squealed "I see you're all nice and clean"

Lavi dejectedly sat down at the table and watched Lenalee raise a fuss over Allen "nice to see you too."

"I got dinner, it took me awhile because cute little Allen-kun eats a lot" Lenalee remarked as she helped the little boy up onto a wooden chair. "But this town has some really good prices so I really didn't spend a lot."

"That's nice" Lavi said out of boredom. Obviously not interested in hearing about her shopping excursion.

"Well you could at least pretend to care Lavi" she scolded

Lavi played with his chopsticks and snapped them in the air "that _was_ me pretending to be interested"

Lenalee elbowed him in the side as she went to take a bite of her rice "you're an ass." She blankly stated as she listened to her friend whimper.

Outside the window hidden amongst the nighttime shadows a suspicious figure hid in the bushes watching the three. "It's good to see you again" he murmured under his breath.

* * *

**Uh-oh who's creepin on Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi this time is it?...**

**A. the closet pervert bookman?!**

**B. Jesus!? O.O! **

**C. General Cross**

**D. The Earl **

**E. Your mom O.o**

**The answer will be posted in the end of the next chapter excitement just try to restrain yourselvs that long...i know you all are pining away to know who it is (even though there are only two rational choices) **

**TTFN (tah tah for now)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. time for bed

**Okay everyone i know you've been waiting for this chapter not only because you want to read about Allen's sleep with Lenalee XD but because you want to know the answer!! I know it is driving you mad!! **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Allen patted his stomach with satisfaction "Aah that's much better" he sighed happily

Allen patted his stomach with satisfaction "Aah that's much better" he sighed happily

"Yeah thanks Lenalee" Lavi smiled as he cleaned up the table, obviously trying to get back on her good side.

Lenalee stood up and yawned "mmhm" she mumbled as she walked over and plopped down onto the couch. "I'm exhausted" she yawned again. "Tomorrow I think we should check around the town again just to be sure that there's no possibility of innocence."

"Yeah then we can head back to the order" Lavi replied agreeing with her instantly

Allen grasped a few stray wrappers on the table and sleepily trudged over to the garbage can to throw them away. Satisfied that he had helped in some way he walked over to a chair next to the couch and climbed up onto it, the springs squeaking inside the material. Allen rubbed his eyes and rested his chin on top of the armrest "are you sleepy Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked the tired little boy.

"Just a little" he replied shyly "but its okay I'm still awake"

Lavi grimaced with jealousy as Lenalee suggested that he head off to bed, even more to his displeasure Allen agreed.

"Come on then Allen-kun" she said picking him up and walking to the door "Lavi we're going to head off to bed" she announced

"Okay 'night" He replied

"Good night" Lenalee shut Lavi's door behind her and walked over to the one next to it, a tarnished brass plate with the number 5 engraved into it hung above the doorknob. The wood squeaked as she swung it open and shut it behind her, Allen heard the familiar clicks of Lenalee locking the door. She set Allen on the small bed and smiled gently "I'm going to go wash up and then we'll go to sleep okay Allen-kun?"

Allen nodded his head; with every blink it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. All that was going through his mind was the comment Lavi had made in the bathhouse _No but I envy the fact that sometime in the night you'll be mashed up against them knockers of hers. _"Lavi get out of my head" Allen sleepily thought "as a gentleman I do not think about such things" He was about to "rest" his eyes for a moment when a small fluttering motion caught his eye. "Tim!" Allen sang as he reached out and hugged the golden golem. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah he followed me into my room and rooted himself on top of your clothes"

Allen turned around to see Lenalee flicking off the bathroom lights clad in a pair of shorts and a large shirt "he did?"

"Yep he wouldn't budge" she replied crawling onto the bed and sat herself next to him "hey Allen-kun" she began softly "please don't worry too much about your situation, I'm sure it'll wear off and if not then Reever-san is pretty smart so I know he'd be able to help you."

Allen looked up and smiled, the moonlight reflecting off his pale face "thanks Lenalee" he hugged his knees to his chest and drew circles on the blankets with his finger "but I just can't help but worry, you know?"

"He looks so sad" Lenalee thought resisting the urge to reach out and hug him "Yeah I know" she whispered. "Well let's not crowd our minds with such unpleasant thoughts" Lenalee stated "I prefer sweet dreams instead" She crawled under the covers and slid over patting the spot next to her gesturing for him to come over. Allen flushed and lay on his side next to her warm body. "Good night Allen-kun" Lenalee ruffled his hair and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Allen's eyes bugged out of his head at the contact of her soft lips against his skin "G-Good night Lenalee." He was glad that he was lying on his side because his entire face was tomato red. "I wonder" Allen thought "is this what its like to have a mother?" the question posed in his mind bothered him, "I've never known the warmth of my own mother" His thought process was interrupted by Lenalee who pulled Allen close to her body and rested her chin on top of his head.

"Allen-kun please don't think like that" she whispered gently

"T-think like how?" he stuttered taken aback from her gesture of affection

"You know you were talking out loud right?" Allen shivered as he felt Lenalee's breath on his neck as she spoke.

"I-I was?" he asked frantically "um err sorry I didn't mean to"

"Please don't apologize; it's not your fault okay?"

Allen nodded his head and nuzzled his head into the pillow; he pulled the blankets tight around his small body and let out a heavy breath.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Lenalee whisper something "What's wrong Lenalee?" he asked groggily

"Lavi's watching" she snorted with displeasure "pervert"

Allen looked around the room "Where I don't see him"

Lenalee whispered in his ear "over by the bathroom, there's a hole in the wall"

Allen honed in on a small hole the size of a nickel "H-how did you know that?" he whispered back slightly confused

"The idiot turned on his lights a few seconds ago and I saw the light through the hole"

Allen uprooted himself from his comfy spot and crawled off the bed "Allen-kun what are you doing?" he didn't answer; Allen walked over to the hole and jabbed his tiny finger into it without a seconds hesitation.

"Lavi you're retarded" he said as he heard his friend howl with pain on the other side of the wall. Lenalee suppressed a giggle and helped Allen back onto the bed

"Well now Allen-kun that was not very nice" she sarcastically commented

"pfft I don't even care anymore" Allen snuggled himself against Lenalee's body and wrapped himself in a blanket. "Good night" he yawned

Lenalee ran her hand through his hair and played with a few loose strands "'night Allen-kun."

Allen awoke before Lenalee and just laid there hoping to soak up a few more moments of peace. He stayed in the same spot the entire night, curled into a ball in the curve of Lenalee's body. And he'd have to tell Lavi later that he was indeed "mashed up against her knockers" well at least his back was at least. He snickered deviously having a black moment as he thought about all of the opportunities that he would have to make Lavi scream with jealously.

"Morning Allen-kun" Lenalee unburied her face out of the pillow and smiled at him "how long have you been up?"

"I just got up a few seconds ago" he lied

Allen smiled and pried his body out of her arms "you sure are clingy" he jested

"Oh sorry" Lenalee blushed and let go of his body, allowing the little boy to climb off the bed and say his good mornings to Timcampy. She watched him as he scampered around the room playing with the golem.

"I'm going to get dressed Allen-kun okay?" Lenalee climbed off the bed and straightened the blankets out.

"Okay, can I go wake up Lavi?" Allen asked eagerly

"if you must" she replied laughing a hearty laugh "but you might want to make sure you didn't poke out his other eye, can't have blind exorcists you know" Lenalee wagged a finger and walked into the bathroom.

"Time to wake up Laaavi" Allen sang as he dragged a stool over to the door and scrambled up onto its red upholstery. Once at the top he unlocked the chain and pushed the stool aside. "I'll be over in Lavi's room Lenalee" Allen announced as he opened the door.

"Okay Allen-kun I'll be right over"

Allen shut the door behind him and knocked on Lavi's door "Laaavi wake up" he yelled. He could hear the bed springs squeaking and soon his boots across the wooden floor.

"Allen?" a sleepy Lavi asked

"Yep" Allen nodded his head even though he knew his friend couldn't see it "can I come in please?"

"Sure" Allen could hear Lavi slowly unlock the door "come on in."

The little boy poked his head into Lavi's room and skipped over to the couch where the red head had now taken residence. "Morning Lavi" He sang happily hugging the teen around the waist.

"Well if it aint mister sunshine, I take it you slept well" Lavi rubbed his eyes and yawned

"yep, oh and" Allen began going from happy to sorrowful "sorry about your eye"

Lavi laughed "Don't worry about it, its fine" he playfully slapped Allen on the back "I take it you want your clothes?"

"Yes please"

He pointed over to the second bed "your stuff's over there"

Allen bounced from the couch to the bed and laid his clothes out on the floor. He had just taken off his oversized white shirt when Lenalee walked into the room. Lenalee looked at him suppressing a giggle…It took him a second to register that he was in his underwear. "WAAH don't look!!" Allen ripped the blanket off Lavi's bed and covered himself

"…I just made that" He stated, Lenalee and Allen ignored him

"Sorry Allen-kun I won't look I promise"

He set the blanket aside and slid his legs through a pair of black leather pants, Lenalee, of course, watched him out of the corner of her eye. After his legs were covered he pulled his head and arms into a white shirt, then poking his stubby arms into his exorcist jacket. "Done you can look now" he announced as he picked up his boots and waddled over to the couch and sat down next to Lavi. He smiled at Lenalee and laced up his boots, ready to embrace the day. "Okay so what do we do today?" Allen asked Lavi crawling onto his shoulder and hanging there playing with his eye patch.

Lavi swatted away Allen's hand as he tried to lift up the patch "don't do that Allen" he blankly stated as if he had been used to saying it.

"So let's plan out what we're going to do today" Lenalee said pulling out a map of the town and laying it on the table in front of them.

Outside the window the figure from the night before stood cautiously peeking into the room watching the three like before "it's good to see you again, idiot aprentice..."

* * *

**Well everyone who answered C was right!! Yay...? good job now go and celebrate ...(i know it seems a little OOC for Cross to be happy to see Allen)**

**Ahh and speaking of OOC, i know there are moments where Allen can seem to be very OOC but that all has an answer that will be revealed in future chapters. **

**(for those who not accustomed to the term OOC it means "out of character") Don't forget to review, i love hearing your oppinions!**

**Oh yeah almost forgot, i won't be able to update tomorrow because i have a job interview, so please don't sit around the computer constantly checking your email that states the latter. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Cross!

**Hello again all my lovely readers, it's me once again presenting the latest chapter in Allen's dilemma**

**Hope you are all enjoying, and i really do appreciate all the reviews so thanks to all**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Well" Lenalee began "we need to confirm that innocence is not present, which is why we stayed overnight and possibly for another depending on the situation."

Allen sunk back into the chair, his legs dangling above the scuffed wood by a good 2 feet.

"Okay so we just need to walk around and see if anything weird has happened while Lenalee and Allen cuddled all night long" Lavi commented with a twisted grin plastered to his face.

Allen's face turned red and he sucked in his breath "Laviiii!" he yelled "shut up shut up shut up!" He flailed his arms in the air trying to conceal the fact that he was embarrassed.

"Aww" Lavi cooed and cradled little Allen "is someone embarrassed?" he puffed out his lips and made baby faces at Allen while the little boy's temper flared into a silent rage.

Before Allen could raise his fist to deck Lavi in the face, Lenalee took hold of the nearest heavy object and brought it down upon the redhead's skull. "I swear to god Lavi, if you make fun of Allen-kun _one_ more time like that I will _crush you_." He nervously gulped and patted Allen on the head setting him down on the couch and scooting as far away from the child.

Lenalee smiled in Allen's direction "now Allen-kun, I'll go run out and get some breakfast for all of us, you be a good boy and play nice with Tim." Allen nodded and ran over to play with the floating golem. "And Lavi" Lenalee snorted "remember what I said, and don't touch my little Allen-kun!" she hissed and shut the door behind her rather loudly.

'Hey Lavi" Allen said mischievously, seizing his opportunity to make his friend jealous with both hands.

"What?" the teen replied slightly nervous at Allen's tone

"How'd you sleep last night?"

Lavi stared at him "…"

Allen suppressed a maniacal laugh "what was that? … I didn't hear you"

"Fine, the beds in here are a little hard though" Lavi answered, full knowing where this was going.

"Oh that's too bad, Lenalee's was nice and soft" Allen giggled

"Bet that wasn't the only thing that was soft was it Allen eh?" Lavi blurted out, drooling at the dirty images forming in his mind.

Lavi heard a rather pissed "ahem" which was followed by an impatient foot tapping, he gulped obviously afraid for his life.

"So what else of Lenalee's was nice and soft" she was livid beyond belief

"Well I uhh" Lavi tried to make up and excuse, he began to panic, "Allen did it!" he yelled fearfully and pointed to an innocent looking four year old.

Lenalee resumed her foot tapping "Allen-kun is sweet and is a gentleman; he would never talk about such things!" Allen ran over to Lenalee and hid behind her leg "is that all you men think about?!" she asked "seriously I was gone for like a minute and came back to get my purse and I hear you of all people talking about boobs…MY boobs." Lenalee scolded Lavi like she would a child caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"S-Sorry Lenalee" Lavi bowed his head while shooting a dirty glare in Allen's direction.

Lenalee gave him the cold shoulder and grabbed Allen's hand "Lavi you stay here and I'll take Allen-kun with me."

Lavi reclined back on the chair and grabbed the nearest newspaper "fine with me"

Allen clung to Lenalee's hand and trotted after her as she began walking down the hall. "I'm sorry Lenalee it's my fault I asked Lavi how he slept and well…"

Lenalee patted Allen on the head and smiled "it's not your fault Allen-kun, you asked an innocent question and Lavi made it dirty."

The two exorcists stepped into the lobby and wished the manager good morning. He sat behind a long wooded counter, his fat grubby fingers clenched around a pen scribbling something onto a piece of scrap paper. "Gee nice guy" Allen thought as the manager remained silent after his wishes for him to have a good morning. Lenalee opened the heavy wooden door and swung it open with ease. Rays of morning sun spilled out onto the floors and onto their faces, temporarily blinding them.

"Let's see, should we go to the market" she asked the boy

Allen eagerly replied yes and once again they were off. Lenalee's footsteps were light and nearly soundless on the cobblestone streets while Allen's were shuffled and loud. The air was warm and slightly permeated by the scent of flowers and baked sweets as shop keepers opened their windows ready to welcome customers with open arms. Allen felt a heavy hand on his shoulder; he wheeled around letting go of Lenalee's hand and swatted it off. What stood before him made his jaw drop with resentment, awe, and fear. He took a few steps back bumping into Lenalee's legs and took that opportunity to hide behind them.

The man knelt down and stared at the boy, Allen's eyes widening in fear as a large hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him off the road.

'What do you think you're doing?!" Lenalee yelled as she reached for Allen "put Allen-kun down now!" she stomped her foot angrily

But the man ignored her "…you really ARE a moyashi now…" he stated and let go of the boy causing him to fall on his rear.

"M-Master" Allen stuttered as he stood back up and dusted off his pants (completely oblivious that his master insulted him) "w-what are you doing here?"

"None of your business pipsqueak, I see you managed to revert your age, is it easier to pick up chicks in that state or something?" Cross's eyes wandered over to Lenalee who picked Allen up off the ground and held him in her arms protectively. "That must be it" he muttered standing up off the ground.

"G-General Cross?" she asked slightly confused "that _is_ you right?"

The man nodded his head nonchalantly "that is me"

A silent rather awkward pause followed "then get your rear back to the order before your ass is grass!!" she ordered in a fury pointing to the train station.

Cross bellowed a laugh "little girl" he began "you are cute, but I cannot do that I have things that need to be done." He glanced at Allen who was trying to avoid Cross's stare "oh and Allen, I have something for you" he handed Allen a stack of slips

Allen burrowed his face into Lenalee's shoulder and sobbed "not another one!" he cried "I don't have anymore money ever since I paid your last one"

"Stupid apprentice you DARE defy me?!" Cross roared plucking Allen from Lenalee's arms and holding him in front of his face "I'll teach you to-

His rant was cut off by a young woman wearing an obscenely revealing dress. Cross suppressed a throaty growl and faced her "what may I help you with miss" he asked in a seductive tone

A blush spread over her cheeks "Well I couldn't help but notice how adorable your son is" she replied "he really is a cutie"

"Yes well he really does take after his mother, may her soul rest in piece" Cross lied and forced a tear

"Oh you poor man" she gasped "that's terrible ...would you like to get a drink and talk about it?" she asked raising a lone eyebrow.

"my lovely lady, it would be my pleasure" Cross shoved Allen back into Lenalee's arms and intertwined his arm with the woman's. Before he departed he slipped a note into Lenalee's hand and gave her a glance to make sure she understood. Lenalee nodded her head and walked into the market, holding Allen while his black moment subsided. She grabbed a metal cart and placed Allen into the basket. Thinking back to the note she reached into her pocket where she had stuffed it and smoothed out the wrinkled paper.

_Stay in town tonight, there is something I need to discuss with you and my stupid apprentice_

_-Cross _

_p.s. apprentice, see attachment_

Lenalee shrugged and flipped to the next small sheet of paper

**Cross Marion**

**Vintage pinot noire **_**– 12 bottles- **_**87.50**

**Amber Brandy- **_**3 bottles- **_**35.82**

**Services of the bar women - 43.78**

**Total: 167.01**

Lenalee's eyes grew as she looked at the total "thanks asshole" she swore and looked over at Allen who was seconds away from snapping out of his black moment. "If I show Allen-kun this, he'll go back to black…" Lenalee panicked and looked around

"Hey Lenalee what's that?" Allen asked pointing to the sheet of paper in her hands

"N-Nothing" she lied and shoved it under a head of cabbage "Hey look there's some food over err there!" she pointed over to the pastries sitting on a table. They were covered in a warm glaze and speckled with blueberries, which made Allen's mouth water.

"Lenalee" he moaned "I want that!"

The girl laughed and placed a few of the pastries into a small flimsy box "there you go Allen-kun" she smiled "now hold onto them and don't even think about eating them."

Allen nodded and ran his finger over the box lid tracing the pattern on it happily thinking about sinking his teeth into the warm gooey dough.

"I wonder what General Cross needs to talk to us about" Lenalee thought as she stared at the produce. "Well whatever it is I hope it's nothing dramatic."

* * *

**It's that time once again to test your brains with a multiple choice question!! Lucky lucky you!**

**Okay so we all know that Cross wants to speak to Lenalee about something, so...what is it?**

**A. Booze...and lots of it **

**B. The birds and the Bees...uh oh O.O**

**C. Something actually serious**

**D. His new Richard Simmons work out tape, which he uses to attract the ladies ... OO;**

**Well now i guess you'll have to wait to find out the answer!! Although it IS pretty obvious... heh heh **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)**


	7. Child Prostitution and the mixed bath

**Holy hell, this chapter is almost 3,000 words O.O (2,855 to be exact) sorry that the ending is a tad crack...ish, it's like 11:00 and i'm tired. lol, Haha for all of those who want the answer to the question, it is not answered in this chapter! Ahahaha guess you'll have to wait till the next installment of my odd little fic.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Laavi Allen-kun and I brought food" Lenalee sang as the two walked through the door. …No answer. "Lavi?" she asked looking around the room "where are you?"

Allen trotted into the room and peeked under the covers of Lavi's bed "not here" he stated. The room was empty, which was puzzling because when Lavi was in a foul mood he's not very social. Allen walked over to the table and scanned over the numerous newspapers that were scattered on top of the wood. A scrap of paper caught his eye

_Hey guys, while you were gone the inn opened their family bath which means MIXED bath…so I'm gunna hang down there for a while. Come on down if you feel like it but wear your swim suits or if you're Lenalee…don't. _

_Haha just kidding_

_-Lavi_

"Lenalee" Allen sang "I know where Lavi is" the boy scampered over to his female partner and waved Lavi's note in the air. "He's in the bath and wants us to come because it's mixed and you can wear your swim suits and-

Lenalee knelt down and pressed a finger to Allen's mouth that was quivering with excitement for another trip to the elusive bath house.

"sssh, okay okay I get it Allen-kun" Lenalee laughed "I'll go and get changed and then bring your…" She stopped talking for a brief moment "oh Allen-kun…your suit is too big for your new body."

Allen's face turned red "oh …ha ha ha" he laughed nervously "I'll just run back to that store we were at yesterday and get one." He went to run out the door but Lenalee pulled him back

"Not by yourself mister, I'm coming too"

Allen sighed "okay if you insist" he held his arms up and looked at his friend

"You want up?" she asked, slightly taken back that Allen had asked to be held

"Yep" he replied "up"

Lenalee bent over and picked up the little boy, his familiar soapy smell wafted around her nose as he sat on her forearm. "Okay we'll make this one quick so we can play in the bath longer"

Allen's eyes lit up in excitement "really!?" he clapped his hands happily

"Yeah of course" Lenalee walked down into the lobby and out the door into the morning air once more. "Let's just hope we don't run into General Cross again eh Allen-kun?"

Allen's back stiffened at the mention of his Master's name "Y-yeah"

They swiftly navigated their way through the morning crowds and soon came to a halt in front of the same store they had visited yesterday. The bell tinkled daintily as they stepped into the store and once again the same fancy man greeted them. Lenalee set Allen back down on the ground "okay Allen-kun go pick something out" she encouraged giving him a small push to get him going. She watched his snowy head disappear behind mountains of clothing as he turned down an isle. Lenalee hitched her thumb in the pocket of her exorcist jacket, waiting patiently for her Allen-kun's return. Finally after a minute or so he came bobbing back up to Lenalee handing her a pair of black swimming trunks.

"Once again its mister plain" Lenalee sighed and smiled at the little boy as she walked up to pay for the suit.

"Will that be all ma'am?" he asked as he placed the suit into a brown shopping bag and handed it to her.

"Yes thank you, have a nice day." Lenalee turned around and grasped Allen's hand as they once again walked out the door and became one with the crowd. The inn was nice place so to speak; it sat nestled between two charming homes with small gardens flourishing in their lawns. Lenalee opened the door and greeted the manager who sat in the same spot as before doing the exact same thing. Not many people were lodged there despite its quaint appearance. She had only seen two other families and one lonesome woman who had taken up residence in the room next to Lavi's. The two quickly walked up the stairs and into Lenalee's room where she handed Allen's new suit to him with a smile on her face and reached for her own.

"I'll go change in the bathroom okay?" she asked him

Allen nodded his snowy head and padded over to a corner where he proceeded to strip off his clothing once his friend had closed the bathroom door. He folded his clothing and placed them on the corner of Lenalee's bed making sure to hide his little boxers between the clothing and not leave them laying on top. Allen had just retightened the draw strings on his shorts when Lenalee opened the bathroom door.

"Can I come out?" she asked

"Yeah" Allen answered "I put my clothes on your bed, I hope you don't mind."

Lenalee walked out of the bathroom and squealed at the sight of little Allen in his little shorts. "Awww Allen-kun" she began "you're so adorable!"

Allen brushed off the comment with a slight tint to his cheeks and made his way to the door. "Ready?" he asked as Lenalee slipped a shirt over her suit so she wouldn't feel awkward as she commuted to the bath.

"Yep let's go and play in the water for a bit" She grabbed Allen's hand and led him back down the stairs and through a door marked mixed bath. It was empty except for a certain red haired exorcist who sat lounging in the water completely oblivious to the fact that someone else had entered the bath. Colorful flowers blossomed feverishly in the steamy climate along with patches of grass. Allen walked over to the shallow side of the bath and lowered his body into the warm water making sure that one foot was completely on the bottom before he "endangered" the rest of his body.

"Allen-kun" Lenalee laughed "what's the matter, you can't swim or something?"

Allen shook his head "No I can swim, I-I just don't like to." He sat on the rock bench built into the sides and stretched out. "Aren't you going to come in too?"

Lenalee pulled off her shirt and folded it next to the water "of course, I'm just getting ready" she pulled her hair out of its usual pigtails and let her green tresses cascade down her back like a waterfall.

Allen couldn't help but notice how her blue one piece clung to her curves like a second skin, making her body look irresistible. She climbed into the shallow end and sat next to Allen which made him very nervous.

"Aah Allen-kun" Lenalee sighed "this feels so good"

"it sure does" he agreed and looked over to Lavi who was sleeping peacefully "hey Lenalee look Lavi's asleep" he looked up and grinned mischievously "watch this" Allen quietly swam over to Lavi and climbed out. From there he plucked a weed out o the ground and tickled Lavi's nose with it. The redhead swatted it away like a bug. Allen's game continued for a few minutes or so until Lavi reached out and smacked his nose causing him to wake and howl with pain. Allen ran back over to the shallow end and innocently sat down next to Lenalee and swished his feet around.

"What the?" Lavi asked confused "what how…why?"

"Hi Lavi" Allen greeted happily "why'd you hit yourself?"

The exorcist sat there trying to come up with an answer but couldn't think of any "I don't know?"

"maybe you were having a bad dream?" Allen suggested innocently, he seemed to be playing that card a lot lately. It was then that Lavi noticed that he and Allen weren't alone "L-Lenalee?" he asked in shock "w-what are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms "well if I do remember correctly, you invited Allen and I both to the bath."

Lavi's blush deepened and he looked away from the girl "yeah guess I forgot" he sheepishly added. Allen swam over and sat next to Lavi "Laaavi" he sang swishing his feet in the water once more

"whaddya want?" Lavi answered looking annoyed

Allen thought for a moment and smiled "I ate your breakfast on the way home, sorry"

He gritted his teeth and mechanically patted Allen on the head "it's okay Allen" he said through clenched teeth, aware that Lenalee was watching him with her "motherly" eyes ready to strike if he was mean.

"Okay thanks Lavi it was yummy" Allen giggled and swam away

An hour passed while the three relaxed in the bath, laughing at each other and hugging little Allen. The door slid open and two young women waltzed through the frame, "strike" Lavi whispered as the two settled into the bath winking at Lavi. He turned around and gave a silent thumbs up to Allen who at that moment formed something devious.

"Well good afternoon ladies" Lavi smoothly said as he settled himself between the two, his arms over their shoulders. "What brings you to the bath house?"

The blond girl giggled and batted her eyelashes at him "oh we just thought we could have a little fun that's all."

Lavi was about to reply with a smooth pick up line when little Allen swam over and hugged Lavi around the neck. "Daddy!" he chimed "I'm hungry and I want lunch"

The two girls looked at Lavi like he was some kind of STD and quietly slipped out of the bath.

"Wait wait, he's not my kid" he pleaded desperately "he's hers!" Lavi pointed to a shocked Lenalee.

"So you were hitting on us in front of your wife?!" the brunette exclaimed, rather disgusted "you're so cruel, how could you do that to your own family!"

"Yeah, …jerk!"

The two girls shut the door behind them forcefully leaving two laughing exorcists and one depressed one. "Allen" Lavi murmured menacingly with fire in his eyes "I'll kill you midget!"

Allen swam away from the murderous aura that was swirling around Lavi and hid behind Lenalee. "Don't you even think about hurting my little Allen-kun!" she yelled with such a protective aura that it made Lavi's seem like a whimpering puppy. "He can't swim that well if you haven't noticed and if one hair on his precious little head is damaged in the slightest way I will murder you, bring you back to life, and then murder you again!" Lenalee reached out and pulled Allen into a protective embrace. "It's okay Allen-kun I won't let Lavi hurt you" She cooed. Lenalee sat herself onto the bench still holding Allen in her arms while he played with a piece of floating grass.

The tension was thick in the air as Lenalee ignored Lavi and vise versa. "Lenalee" Allen began rubbing his eyes "I'm sleepy" he let out a yawn and tried to keep his eyes open.

"It's alright Allen-kun go ahead and sleep, I'll hold you so you don't fall." She positioned him so he was curled up against her chest so he would be comfortable. Within minutes the small boy was asleep, his chest rhythmically moving up and down as be breathed. The warm ripples in the water lapped against her arms, creating a tranquil setting where she could finally unwind and relax. Allen clung to her body like a baby koala with one arm reaching across her neck. She loved the sounds he made when he slept; the soft murmurs and cooing made her feel like she was on cloud nine. She played with a few strands of his hair separating it from the damp ones and rolling it between her slender fingers. Allen stirred for a moment and nuzzled his face into her collar bone, immediately making her flush a bright red as he cooed and relaxed his grip. His hand slid from her shoulder and hit the water with a dull splat disrupting the rhythm of the small ripples.

"I should take him inside" Lenalee thought "he'll be more comfortable in there" She carefully cradled the boy so as to not move his body and carried him through the water "Lavi, Lavi" she whispered

The teen cracked open a sleepy eye "uh?" he slurred

"I'm going to take Allen-kun back your room and let him rest for awhile"

"Okay" he replied half-asleep not wanting to move from his comfortable spot

Lenalee trudged through the water and picked up her shirt laying it over one arm. She slid the door open with her foot and carefully walked into the lobby.

"Little one fall asleep eh?" the manager asked looking at the boy cradled in her arms

Lenalee gave a quiet laugh "yeah, it tired him out pretty nicely" she shifted her weight from one foot to the other "which isn't necessarily a bad thing, he's got so much energy and I don't know what to do with it all."

The manager gave a hearty laugh "yeah m'yungins used to be the same way when they were tiny, they're all grown up now so treasure him while you can."

Lenalee nodded "thanks" she replied "I will" the manager resumed writing something and Lenalee took that as her cue to leave. "Treasure him while I can" she thought shyly "I've always treasured Allen-kun." She gingerly began climbing the stairs one by one until she reached the top. The hall was empty as always as she opened Lavi's door and walked into the messy room.

Allen stirred once again "Lenalee" he half whispered

She smiled, for some reason it made her happy whenever he said her name. Lenalee straightened out the blankets and laid Allen on the bed. As soon as his body hit the cold fabric he scrunched himself into a ball and nuzzled his head into the pillow with a smile on his face. She loved when he did that, it reminded her of a puppy

"Good night Allen-kun" she whispered and lightly kissed him on the cheek letting her lips linger on his smooth skin. He shuddered and gripped the pillow tighter a smile playing on his lips. A few moments after Lenalee sat down Lavi came through the door

"hey Lenalee" he greeted "the bath is nice huh?"

She laughed and nodded her head "yeah it sure is" Lavi sat on the chair and picked up another paper, the job of a bookman is never done; "Oh Lavi" Lenalee remembered her encounter with Cross "Guess who's in town?"

"I dunno …Jesus?" he replied sarcastically

Lenalee scowled at his lack of willingness to take things seriously "No it's General Cross"

Lavi laughed "pfft yeah right" he turned the page and began scanning articles for anything he deemed as bookman worthy knowledge.

"No seriously he is, and he's coming here tonight to talk to us about something…I think it's about Allen-kun."

Lavi's eyes widened "N-No, I won't let him!" Lavi announced looking frantic

Lenalee sat there confused as ever "Lavi what do you mean?"

"I won't let him take little Allen to use as a money maker." Lavi shook his head and waved his arms about.

"Why would General Cross do that?" Lenalee asked the panic stricken exorcist

"One word" Lavi began "child prostitution" he whispered

Lenalee smacked her forehead "One, that is two words and two…why the HELL would General Cross make Allen-kun a prostitute?!"

"To make money of course, you know how he likes to drink, I can see it now" Lavi sobbed "Allen locked up in a cage only to be taken out and hugged to death by women and possibly even men who have always wanted to hug something as cute as little Allen."

Lenalee sighed "Lavi … do you even know what prostitution is?"

"I am a bookman Lenalee" Lavi stated obviously offended "I think I know what prostitution is." He crossed his arms and snorted "it's when people use little children's looks to get money; its tragic" Lavi sobbed "Allen's future is ruined"

"Lavi" Lenalee began slightly frustrated "prostitution is when people whore themselves for SEX out on the corners." She glanced over to see how Lavi had taken the news and found him in a wide eyed state of shock.

"Oh my GOD" he yelled "Lenalee we need to save Allen before he starts selling his tiny body out on the corners!" Lenalee chose not to reply; instead she did what every person with common sense would do and knocked him out using a heavy phone book.

* * *

**Sigh poor poor Lavi, so smart (lie) and yet so blind to the ways of the world XD**

**Hehe i couldn't help but put a mixed bath in here somewhere, it just adds to the Allen and Lenalee Loooove**

**Please don't forget to review even if you're anon. i will still love you :D**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Kishin Aikri

**Hey hey all my lovely readers :D**

**my appologies for such a delayed update, i try to update every day or so but things have been hectic lately (Friends and jobs are very demanding ;)**

**AAH the answer that everyone's been killing people to know is here!! (at the end that is)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

It was about mid afternoon, the sun sat high in the azure sky atop a wispy cloud. Allen had decided that the bed was not to his liking and padded sleepily wrapped in a blanket over to Lenalee who sat in the arm chair reading a book she had brought along. Wordlessly he clambered up into her lap, and before she could protest, curled up into a tiny ball with his head resting against her stomach. Lenalee happily sighed and placed a hand on his head playing with his hair. It had become a habit; every time Allen cuddled with her she felt the need to run her hands through his soft angel like hair. Taking in the scent of the soap he washed it with and feeling its feathery texture savoring it like a piece of hard candy.

Lavi had also noticed Lenalee's new favorite past time but to his better judgment, decided not to bring it up and continue reading his paper. He watched the girl as she lovingly stroked Allen's head and face, gently, almost motherly like. Lightly running her fingers up and down his cheek; a wide grin spread across her face and she once again picked up her leather bound novel and resumed reading, still keeping a hand nestled into the snowy locks of her favorite little boy. The hours passed and the three stayed like that, not saying a word and enjoying the others company. Allen stirred and threw a hand over the arm rest muttering words Lenalee couldn't make out. He flinched at her gentle touch as if he thought she was going to hurt him.

"Allen-kun?" she whispered stroking his face "what's the matter?"

Allen curled into a ball tighter and tighter until a constricted sob broke through, his body violently quivering. "M-Mana I love you Mana" he desperately whispered squeezing his eyes shut letting the warm tears leak out of the corners of his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to do it Mana."

Allen's sobbing had waken Lavi out of his trance "Lenalee what's wrong with Allen?"

The female exorcist looked over to her friend, her brow furrowed with confusion "I-I don't know, he won't wake up…" Lenalee gently shook his shoulder earning a loud scream in return. Allen sat upright eyes glazed over with tears and buried his face into Lenalee's shoulder. Not wanting his friends to see the pain he carried along with his burden of turning his beloved foster father into an akuma.

"Allen-kun" Lenalee whispered once more saying his name with such tenderness; she pulled him into a hug and let him cry into her jacket, keeping a protective arm wrapped around his waist. "Ssssh" she rested her chin atop his head and rocked back and forth "you're okay, everything's alright"

Lavi, feeling uncomfortable, looked at the door and then to Lenalee who then nodded her head. He folded up the newspaper and took his leave from the room to leave his friend to calm down Allen. He had never known the right words to comfort a crying child; Bookman always said he made things worse.

Back in the room Lenalee pulled her legs up under her sitting figure and rubbed Allen's back. She had never seen him so vulnerable, so open before, it made her feel that much closer to him. "Allen-kun" she tenderly addressed him. When he didn't respond she gently pulled him away from her body and helped him keep his balance by holding onto his shoulders. She looked at how hurt and empty he looked, his eyes red and puffy and had lost their gleam. Allen bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering, he could feel her eyes on him but he didn't want to meet her stare because he just simply was ashamed that she was seeing him breakdown like this. Allen could feel the hot tears swell in his eyes and gather in fat drops before plummeting down and staining Lenalee's dress. Knowing he could no longer hold the sob in his throat he tackled Lenalee and clung to her body like a Band-Aid, making sure that she could not pull him away and look at his shame ridden face again.

"Allen-kun its okay" she whispered once again rubbing his back, not caring that her jacket was getting soaked. She gathered his tiny legs into her arms and held him while he cried out all the sorrow he had been holding in. A minute or two passed and Allen had begun to calm down. His body no longer heaved out heavy sobs and hiccupped, instead it had been replaced with quivering choking sounds as the calm began to regain its control over his mental state. When the tears no longer streamed down his face in opaque ribbons of sorrow he looked up meekly to meet the loving gaze of his friend.

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered "I shouldn't have lost control like that"

Lenalee hugged him to her chest tighter "Allen-kun please don't think like that, I am always here for you." A small tear slid down her face and splattered on his nose

"Lenalee?" he questioned looking up to see that Lenalee was now silently crying

"I-I felt so helpless Allen-kun" she whispered wiping away the stray tears "you were in pain and I couldn't do anything to help you feel better."

Allen smiled and brushed away a tear away with one of his little fingers "wrong, you did help me." Lenalee blushed and took hold of his tiny hand curling her fingers around it "you were my literal shoulder to cry on" Allen smiled "thank you."

Lenalee withdrew her own hand and returned his smile "I take it you're all better now?"

Allen nodded sheepishly "yeah all better"

"Good then you wont mind if I call Lavi back in?"

"Nope" Allen scrambled down off her lap still wrapped in the blanket "I'll get him"

She watched him trot over to the door with the blanket trailing behind him like a wedding dress's train. His head disappeared out the door "Lavi come on back in" she heard Allen yell. Although what happened next she was not expecting to come till later.

Allen backed into the room with his hands in front of his body "M-M-Master" he stuttered taken by surprise. Cross lumbered into the room with thundering footsteps and picked Allen up by the back of the shirt.

"…" Cross scrutinized the boy with sharp eyes staring at him with a blank expression

"…"Allen stared back hoping that he would not be thrown against the wall and asked to pay more debts off.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"M-Master?" Allen asked again trying to avoid his master's stare "C-Can I help you with something?"

Cross walked over to Lenalee holding Allen out in front of him like he was a dirty diaper, he dropped Allen into her lap earning a yelp from the boy as he fell onto her legs. Lavi had managed to sneak in while Cross was "examining" Allen and sat down on the window sill keeping a trained eye on the general in case he decided to run off with his cute little best friend.

"'Evening Miss. Lenalee … eye patch" he gave them a nod as he addressed them "and apprentice" Allen clung to Lenalee afraid to make eye contact with the man for fear that he was the devil in disguise. "I see you're still a literal bean sprout at this present time" Cross roared with laughter as Allen boiled with rage "Anyway I bet you're all wondering what happened to my stupid apprentice eh?"

Lenalee and Lavi nodded their heads in agreement "yes" they answered "do you know what made Allen-kun like this?" Lenalee questioned

Cross reclined back on the sofa and let out a heavy breath "yeah it was an akuma right?" He looked over to Lenalee

"Yeah it was, it looked different than the typical akuma we fight" she replied recalling the ghastly mutilated akuma hovering in the air, patches of yellowed moss rooted to its shell.

"That's 'cause it was not your typical akuma, the typical ones are the kind made from souls that wear someone else's skin. But the one you saw are special and rare, there aren't very many of them around anymore. They have their own name and their own category when it comes to differentiating between the two, Kishin Akiri." He paused to recollect his thoughts "the Kishin Akiri manufacture their own missiles like akuma but the catch is that theirs are special though not as deadly."

"What do you mean" Lavi asked "what does it do?"

Cross turned around and shot Lavi a glare "shut up eye patch I'm getting there" he cleared his throat and regained his composure "the missiles the Kishin Akiri produce distort time in many different ways so no two are the exact same. It is impossible to predict what their missiles will do when striking their target, lucky for you idiot apprentice you got away pretty easily. That missile could have easily created a rift in the fabric of time around you and sent you to another era within the blink of an eye."

Allen gulped, thanking God that he had not been sent back to when he had piles upon piles of unpaid debts to be paid.

"So?" Lenalee began "you're saying that Allen-kun will be stuck like this forever?!"

Allen's eyes widened, he hadn't considered the possibility and consequences of staying this age and not returning to the previous.

Cross snorted "I never said that" Allen let out a sigh of relief "it's temporary and lasts a week or two" he placed a finger on his chin and tapped it lightly "the longest I've heard of someone dealing with the effects of a K.A missile was about a month, but that was an extreme case where a the missile created a distortion in time around a man's arm and one turned smaller while the rest of his body remained the same."

Lenalee grimaced "that's rather morbid" she said clutching Allen as if he would float into another time if she let go.

"That's how the world is sweetheart" Cross smirked at his apprentice who pretended not to notice "So Lenalee" he began "I see that you and my pupil get along well"

Lenalee blushed "Yes and your point is?" she held him tighter not liking where Cross's conversation was heading.

"Nothing nothing I was just noticing on how comfortable you are with him in your lap." He raised an eyebrow and leaned backwards to whisper to Lavi, still keeping both his eyes focused on Lenalee and Allen. "Hey eye patch" he whispered "have they slept together yet?"

Lavi chuckled "yep and they've taken a bath together" he just loved getting Allen into trouble.

Cross coughed with surprise "really?!"

Lavi nodded his head and folded his arms across his chest

"I didn't think he had it in him…"

Lenalee frowned and cleared her throat loudly "General Cross, I believe you were talking to me about something."

"Ah yes, my apologies lovely lady" Cross began "as I was saying, Allen will be fine and back to normal in a few weeks, but in the mean time his behavior will …shall we say recess back to that of a true four year old brat"

She gasped remembering times when Allen wasn't quite himself "Y-you mean that's why Allen-kun has been like this?"

Cross nodded "yeah but it will disappear when he returns to his normal idiot self, you'll only have to put up with him for a few weeks. But the longer he stays little he'll act more and more like a kid."

Lenalee relaxed the strain in her muscles, allowing her to recline back in the chair and hug Allen close to her body. "Thank god" she whispered quietly "I don't mind looking after him until then."

* * *

**ANSWER TIIIIME! :D**

**drum roll please... the answer...to the question...is... C **

**bah i know, you were probably hoping for Jesus or Richard Simmons or somthing entertaining along the same lines but in order to give the story an actual plot line, some one's got to be serious here...and we all know it's NOT going to be Lavi.**

**WARNING: about to go completely off topic...**

**Movies, movies, movies!**

**okay, who saw Dark Knight? ... wasn't it completely FAN-FREKIN-TASTIC?!**

**I mean sereously Heath Ledger was absolutley twisted, demented, amazing, ...words cannot describe his greatness as the Joker. Some people may say that it was terrible and wrong but i think it was his greatest performance ever. Tear we all love you Heath. **

**Also Mama Mia...aah how i do enjoy the carefree attitude of a musical :) it was a lovely film with some corny cheesy parts but thats what makes it so great! **

**Wall.e - frekin adorable beyond belief in my oppinion one of pixars greatest movies yet, that is _one _of them. We all have our own oppinions about those types of things. **

**Hancock- Loved it's crude humor, wasn't the best in my own thoughts but everyone to their own yah know?**

**(yes i did have an all day movie marathon today and watched four movies in the same theater with a ton of my friends, thanks for asking XD)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Booze makes for a good time

**Ahh sorry for the late update, things have been a train wreck with my computer but that is what we have Geek Squad for right?**

**Three cheers for the Geek Squad :D**

**WARNING: slightly crack filled towards the middle and end**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lavi lolled his head from side to side listening to his neck crack from the stress. "Man" he thought "everyone needs to lighten up…seriously." He watched the two people in front of him converse, not really listening, just watching their lips move. His focus dulled and he quickly became bored with the somber mood. "I wonder if I can slip out without them noticing?" Lavi cautiously peered at Lenalee from the corner of his eye, her eyes were locked with Cross's, Allen was being Allen and taking full advantage of the moment to snuggle up to Lenalee. "They seem to be wrapped up in conversation" he thought once more "I think I'll just sneak away and have some fun."

"Y-You mean that's why Allen-kun has been like this?" he heard Lenalee ask as he pulled away from the window. Treading lightly on the wooden floors he made his way across the room.

"Oh Lavi" Lenalee asked "If you're going out could you please get some things for breakfast tomorrow?"

Lavi's back straightened at the sound of his name, he thought he was going to be caught and attacked for trying to sneak away. "S-Sure what do you want?" he breathed a sigh of relief "phew, she didn't notice that I was trying to sneak away."

Lenalee thought for a moment "well we're low on our water supply and Allen-kun loves those blueberry pastries from the food market." She thought for a moment "also buy a few extra, I invited General Cross for breakfast." Allen went stiff at the mention of his master coming back…again.

Lavi gave her a thumbs up and she threw him a wad of rolled bills, he stuffed the cash into his pocket and proceeded out the door; not giving a seconds hesitation to linger around the room for more of Lenalee's nagging.

A blast of cool evening air greeted the exorcist as he stepped out of the inn, the crowds were thinning slowly outside shops and relocating to cafés that neighbored them. "What to do" Lavi sighed placing both hands behind his head and walking down the cobble stone road. "I can't tell which sucks more, being in a room with two people who are as interesting as boards or being out here with nothing to do except go grocery shopping."

A thought glimmered in his eyes as he hitched his thumbs in the pockets of his jacket, his hand brushing against the cold paper inside it. He chuckled when the vision of bottles came into his mind. "Well if everyone is boring…just make the situation interesting" he laughed once more and opened the door to a shop. The produce was stacked on shelves that wrapped around the entire wall from the floor to the ceiling. From there he plucked a package of blueberry muffins from their resting place in shoved it under his arm with haste. "Well they're not the ones that Allen likes but hell they are pastries and have blueberries so they're the same thing pretty much. Eager to execute his "fun" plan Lavi rounded a corner and grabbed a large sealed package of water bottles and a colorful sippy cup just to annoy Allen. Adjusting his purchases under his arm Lavi walked over to the counter and set them on the counter in front of an overweight woman reading a newspaper. Her thin blond hair hung limp in her face accenting her squinted eyes and fat cheeks; making her look like a pig. "Good evening" Lavi commented as he pulled a few bills out of Lenalee's wad. The pig woman reached out and took the money out of his hand with her grubby fingers. She reminded him of the manager back at the inn. "Thanks" Lavi wrapped his fingers around the plastic handles of the bag and once again stepped back into the night. "Now to set up part two" he menacingly stated, walking down the street further until a dingy broken shop caught his eye. "Perfect" Lavi peeled off his headband and stuffed it in his pocket. Shaking his hair out he checked his reflection in the reflection of another shop window. "Instant age change" he muttered to himself, seemingly pleased at how much older he looked when his hair was down. The cobblestones clacked beneath his boots as he walked across the street and into the shop. A naked bulb hanging from a wire swung back and forth, casting light onto whatever its rays touched. He kicked up dust as he sauntered up to the counter and sat down on one of the available stools. "This place looks fun" he thought to himself silently laughing at his own sarcasm. A thin man leaned against the counter from the other side

"What can I get cha stranger?" he asked in a raspy voice, Lavi glanced nonchalantly behind the counter to look at the man's "goods." Bottles of every color and size filled the shelves, the light reflecting just enough light to read the brands.

Lavi gave the man a seasoned grin and pointed to a clear bottle with a red cap "I'll take that" he grinned once more. On the outside Lavi was calm, cool, and collected appearing like every other adult who walked through the shops slowly rotting doors. But inside Lavi was a laughing child in hysterics over the fun he was going to have later on. The man behind the bar began talking as he took his good 'ol sweet time in getting what Lavi requested. Lavi just nodded his head with a pleasant smile not caring what he had to say. At last he handed him a rather large bottle in a brown bag which Lavi quickly stuffed into the plastic one at his feet. "Thanks" he replied handing the man a 50 out of his own money.

"Sir" he called as Lavi began to walk away "that only cost 35.90"

Lavi looked over his shoulder and smiled "I know" he replied leaving the man dumbfounded at the bill in his hand.

"Super-Lavi, helping poor businesses everywhere" he sarcastically monologued quietly once again outside. "Now I have all the pieces, just need to put them together" He stalked silently away from the shop and back down the road, retracing his steps back to the inn. Lavi hid in the bushes just before the inn and poured the water out of several water bottles, refilling them with what appeared to be more water. He placed them in the front of the package and took a swig of the liquid in the bottle before he discarded the empty glass in a trash can. Lavi could feel its effects as he rolled it over his tongue and savored the taste before swallowing. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve Lavi picked up the bag and headed into the inn with an innocent look plastered to his face. "I can't wait for the fun to begin." He thought with a snicker.

Lavi found his friends where he left them, minus the general, "Grocery boy is back with things for tomorrow and water." He announced setting the bag on the counter.

Lenalee looked up from her book and smiled "thanks Lavi, now we don't have to go out and get stuff tomorrow."

"yeah I kind of figured" Lavi stated blankly as he pulled the sippy cup out of the plastic bag. "Allennn" he sang happily "look what I bought you!"

Allen climbed up Lenalee's shoulder and peered over the back of the red chair "Lavi …you're retarded." He commented sliding back into Lenalee's lap and onto the floor.

Lavi pretended to cry "But Allen, I bought this for you with my own hard earned money" Lavi cried

Allen felt a twang of guilt, Lavi was playing him like a piano and it was working "Okay okay fine, thank you Lavi."

Lavi pushed his façade further "Will you use it?" he asked pitifully holding the colorful cup out to Allen.

The little boy shot him a flat slightly annoyed stare and took the cup from his friends hand.

Lavi clapped his hands and squatted down to Allen's level. "Thank you Allennn" he squeezed the boy to his chest with a back breaking hug.

"L-Lavi!!" Allen struggled to break free of the teens affection "S-Stop it!"

"Allen is so cuuteeee when he's little" Lavi sang while he spun the boy around, still pressed to his chest.

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded "what did I say about doing that to my little Allen-kun"

He pouted and reluctantly set Allen back on the ground "sorry Lenalee" he apologized grabbing Allen's cup and filling it with water and patting the boys head as he shoved the cup back into his tiny hands.

Allen sighed and padded back over to Lenalee and sat in her lap, looking at the vibrant cup with disgust. Although the baby penguin on the side did make him smile. With Lavi's eyes boring a hole through his skull Allen took a sip from the cup and shot Lavi I glance. "Happy?" he asked with frustration as he coughed.

Lenalee looked down from her book and patted his back while Allen coughed "Lavi what kind of water is this?" he asked taking another sip to try and identify what made him cough. Feeling slightly woozy Allen heard Lavi talking

"I dunno, maybe it's the well that they use?" he suggested innocently as his little exorcist friend began to unwind. Allen clamped his teeth down on the spout of the cup and focused on the puzzle of rings his master had given him to help slow the reverting process by keeping his mind sharp. Taking another sip Allen detected a certain bitterness within the alleged water. Allen shrugged and gulped it down.

--30 minutes later--

Lenalee cringed as Allen's singing became louder and louder "AAA Beeee Ceeee Deeee Eeee Ffff Geeeeeeee" she recognized it to be a botched version of the alphabet. "Whats wrong with Allen-kun Lavi?" she asked her friend

Lavi shrugged and smiled "Maybe he's reverting back?" he suggested remembering bits and pieces of the conversation earlier. In his head he laughed "Booze always makes things interesting."

She set the novel aside and sat down to her little friend "Allen-kun" she said

Allen's head snapped up and shot her a confused look complimented with a grin that could only be described as d-r-u-n-k. "Whaaat?" he asked laying on his stomach "who's dis Awen-kuuunnn? I not hieem" he slurred

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked once more getting more and more concerned with each passing moment.

"I not Awen-kunnn" he stated once more, trying to stand up and put his hands on his hips. He tottered for a moment and fell down on his butt sending him into a fit giggles.

"Come on Allen-kun I think you need some sleep" she said grabbing the little boys hand and pulling him into her arms.

Allen giggled again and wrapped his arms around her waist "I wooove Lenaleeeee" he announced happily. Lenalee blushed and pried Allen off her waist and back into her arms, he rested his head on her chest.

His eyes grew in size as he tried to hold onto a thought "W-What is diisss?" he asked putting a tiny hand on Lenalee's boob. He poked it for a moment and then attempted to grope his own chest "I don't have any squishies?"

Once Allen threw his head back and giggled she noticed that his face was flushed "Red Face, Uncontrollable laughter, saying random things and not being able to construct a simple sentence…." She put all the symptoms of Allen behavior together piece by piece in her mind. A light blub flickered on and her confused stare turned to one of anger, pure red hot anger. "LAVI YOU BASTARD!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs "ALLEN-KUN IS DRUNK!!" she pointed an accusing finger in his direction "AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!!"

Allen laughed uncontrollably at the word drunk "wheeeeeee" he tried climbed onto Lenalee's shoulder and threw his arms around her neck covering her face with little kisses. "I wooove Lenaleeee" Allen sang hiccupping every so often. Lenalee blushed like crazy and picked up the water bottle on the counter, un aware that it contained the liquor as well.

"I would warm her" Lavi began "but she needs to loosen up as well."

The girl took a large gulp of water to soothe her throat after yelling at Lavi's ineptness. The minute she swallowed she felt her vision pulse and began to feel warmth spread through out her body. Still not making the connection she took another gulp thinking that she was just lightheaded. Allen came running over to her and latched onto her leg yelling something about pink bubbles and Lavi's eye patch.

"A-Allen-kun?" she asked while bracing herself against the counter, something felt wrong but she felt good at the same time.

"Wheeeee" Allen sang again while spinning in circles with his arms flailed out "The rain… in Spain falls mostly on the Mexicans!" He stuck out his tongue and barreled over to Lavi who was laughing so hard that tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes.

--15 minutes later--

"Allen-kuuun" Lenalee sang happily as she chased the snowy boy in circles "I want to hug youuuu"

Allen laughed and tumbled onto the ground in a heap of tangled limbs "Noooooo boobie-lady, no more hugggs"

Too late, it had taken her a moment but Lenalee had finally realized that her little bitty lover had fallen on the ground and couldn't move. "Allen-kuuun" She yelled happily and pinned the boy to the ground. "You are minee cuutieee" Lenalee planted numerous kisses to his little face and giggled and he struggled against her strength.

"Nooo" he protested as she swooped in again showering him with her affection "kisses are scary."

Lenalee rolled on the ground laughing as Allen ran and pulled a bowel of fruit down from the counter. "I make castle" he announced isolating himself in the corner of the room trying to make what looked like a card castle out of oranges. "Castle Castle Caaaastle" He sang while he piled the fruit next to another. His attention span was even shorter when drunk, turning away from the fruit Allen stumbled over to Lavi who had perched himself on a chair watching the display in front of him.

"Laaaaviii" Allen giggled as he tugged on the sober teens pant leg "I want mooore" he threw his sippy cup at Lavi's head, earning him an angry look from his companion. Lavi glared at Allen

The boys eyes grew again "P-Piiiirateeee" he yelled in fear running away from Lavi and cowering behind Lenalee. "Oh nooo it's a pirate, he's come to take my booty!!"

Lenalee laughed and pinched Allen's behind "you mean this booty?"

Allen yelped and jumped up "Pirate, Pirate got my booty!!" He ran around the room and bumped into Lavi's leg. The teen smiled menacingly and picked him up off the ground.

"Oh no Lenalee I have your lover" Lavi teased while laughing at Allen's drunken attempts to free himself.

Lenalee's incapacitated gaze turned to one of fury "Let go of my looove Pirate!" she demanded while struggling to pick herself up off the floor and stand.

"Never!" Lavi laughed some more, this way more fun than anything he could ever remember.

Lenalee yelled something and charged at him knocking him over onto the ground. She had him pinned like she did to Allen a while back. Lavi grinned; yes this WAS way more fun than anything he had ever done before. He flipped her over and pinned her to the floor where he had just been resting, Lavi was about to relax and enjoy the scene of the girl below him when something hard smacked him on the head.

"Are you trying to bed my woman?" Allen asked trying to hide the drunken smile playing on his lips.

"Possibly" Lavi indifferently replied rubbing his head while Lenalee giggled

Allen smacked him once more with what Lavi had identified as a piece of wood

"What the hell?" Lavi remarked "Where in the hell did you get a piece of wood!?"

Allen smacked him again for pure enjoyment and scrambled into his lap then up to his shoulder. "This is borderline S&M" Lavi yelled and Allen tugged on his eye patch.

"I'm starting to regret the whole Vodka thing" Lavi thought as he examined a welt on his arm from Allen's stick.

"Stay away from mah woman pirate facee" Allen yelled again slurring his words, while repeatedly beating Lavi on the head with the piece of wood.

"Someone help me" Lavi cried

. No one answered his desperate pleas for help .

* * *

**Awwooo don't you just love a drunken little baby Allen-kun? w**

**Yes anyway i apologize for the crack in this chapter, but when it comes to booze...if it dosn't sound like crack than you're not doing it right LOL. **

**If you don't know what S&M is than i recomend that you look it up if it's that important to you, i really don't care to explain (or know how to spell) it!**

**Please review!! There is no excuse for not doing so! lol**

**Thanks as always for reading :)**


	10. The morning after

**Hello again to all my lovely readers and reviewers!**

**Sorry this chapter is so late, no excuses really, i just didn't feel like writing (i know terrible eh?)**

**Anyway you also have my apologies for the length of this chapter, i gaurentee that the next chapter will be much longer because it included the train ride and the return to headquarters as well so i'm thinking it'll be prettty big **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lenalee rubbed her head as she opened her eyes "Ugh my head" she moaned "what happened last night?" She felt something warm pressed to her side and looked down. Little Allen was snuggled into her side, his face burrowed into the side of her stomach. Lenalee blushed as a flash of what happened last night hit her like a wave. "I…kissed…Allen-kun?!" she whispered in disbelief covering her face with her hands to hide her deep flush. At the sound of his name Allen stirred in his sleep and rolled onto Lenalee's stomach. He murmured a few words in his sleep and twitched, she smiled, "maybe he won't remember anything" she thought hopefully. Lenalee was about to lace her fingers into Allen's hair when she felt another presence in the room.

Lavi poked his head out from behind the couch and giggled "Good Morning Lenalee, how did you sleep?"

Unfortunately for Lavi, Lenalee also remembered that it was Lavi who was the cause of her embarrassment. "Lavi I will give you to the count of three to get the hell out of this room." She whispered through clenched teeth "or I will come after you with the most deadly weapon I can find."

Lavi laughed "yeah" he challenged "like what?"

The girl smiled evilly "My Nii-san"

The redheads face paled and he made his way to the door "I'm gunna take a walk…" he gulped.

"Better make it a long one" she growled

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Lavi knew better than to mess with Kumoi, especially when it came to his sister.

Lenalee settled down into the couch once more and stroked the little boys head happily as he sucked on his thumb. She had decided to entirely forget last night, the past was past and she didn't want to dwell on it. And if Allen asked…it was all just a vivid dream.

"Allen-kun" she whispered his name just because she liked to, he stirred again wrapping one of his tiny arms around her waist and repositioning himself. Lenalee's stomach growled with a fierce hunger. "I wonder if this is what Allen-kun feels like when he doesn't eat?" Lenalee slid her hands under Allen's arms and hoisted him into the air while she stood up off the couch. She loosely wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and pressed him to her body. Walking over to the counter she dumped the rest of the "water" out the window and grabbed a muffin out of its flimsy cardboard prison. "Well at least Lavi managed to do something right…even if they aren't the ones that Allen-kun loves."

"What does Allen-kun love?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning

"I was just talking about the muffins that Lavi brought back last night, good morning Allen-kun." She patted his white head and handed him one of the pastries

"Aah" He moaned "my head hurts"

Lenalee smiled "Why what happened?" she asked, knowing EXACTLY why hurt.

"I dunno, but I did have a weird dream last night" he stated taking a huge bite out of the muffin top.

Lenalee stiffened at the mention of last night "What was it about Allen-kun" she asked trying to hide the growing blush on her face.

Allen turned away "N-nothing" he stuttered "it's not important"

"If you say so Allen-kun" Lenalee replied happily, relieved that he thought it all to be some weird dream. She set him down on the floor and gave him another muffin "why don't you go and play with those rings the general gave you?" she suggested "I've got to pack our things for today"

Allen's ears perked up "are we going back to headquarters?" he asked

Lenalee nodded her head and smiled once more "yeah, I would try and stay longer but Nii-san is tearing up headquarters because I'm not there."

Allen nodded; he knew how Lenalee's brother was prone to throwing tantrums worse than a child when his sister was away. "It's okay Lenalee, don't worry about it."

He tottered over to the chair and picked up the puzzle rings holding them gingerly in between his fingers. One loop slid over the other, than another, than another until he had one left. Its banded silver locked into place but popped another out of its bracket.

"Damn" he muttered as he tried to push it back into the other intertwining rings. After a few more tires of repeating the same motion Allen soon gave up and decided to stop thinking about the puzzle and decided to stare out the window, his expression one of hesitation. "I wonder what everyone will say when they see me…" Allen thought "I hope people don't start to treat me differently" He reclined back in the chair and watched the clouds float in the sea of blue above them, how he longed to return to normal, being a "baby" was hard on the pride he had worked so hard to achieve. And returning to the order as a "baby" would diminish that pride real fast. Allen sighed and looked over to Lenalee who was sitting on one of the beds diligently packing clothing into one of their suitcases. "I'm bored" he said to himself "I would play with Lavi but he doesn't seem to be around this morning."

"Allen-kun" Lenalee said "could you give me a hand?"

The little boy nodded and scrambled down off the chair making sure his feet touched the floor before completely sliding off the material. "Sure Lenalee, what can I help you with?"

She scooted over and pulled him up onto the bed "Nothing really, you just looked bored"

Allen laughed "I am, where did Lavi go?"

"Sorry Allen-kun, Lavi is out taking a _very long_ walk around the town" Lenalee handed him a couple of folded shirts for him to hold "but he'll be back around lunch I think."

"Okay" Allen placed the shirts into the open suitcase and smoothed out the wrinkles "I think I can wait till then" he sheepishly laughed and put a hand behind his head.

--30 minutes later--

"Nice job Allen-kun" Lenalee commented as she stood back and looked at the packed suitcases in front of her. "That didn't take as long as I thought it would"

Allen laughed and extended a finger for Timcampy to perch on "yeah" he replied not really knowing what to say.

"Lavi should be getting back soon, and then we can check out and head for the train."

He nodded his head in agreement "I hope we don't have to go looking for him" he remarked "that would take hours."

She helped him drag the suitcases to the door "yeah I know, I told him that he could come back around lunch, and it's about that time."

Allen scratched his head "but thought you said Lavi went for a walk?"

Lenalee panicked "H-he did"

Allen opened his mouth to protest when the door flung open and cut off his sentence

"Sorry, am I late?" Lavi asked between breaths, he had obviously ran to the inn

"Laviiii!" Allen sang and clamped his arms around his friends leg "where were you?" he asked "I wanted to play!"

Lavi picked up Allen and let him sit on his arm "Sorry Allen, I err needed some exercise" he lied. Truth-be-told he was actually "exercising his pick up lines at random locations hoping with desperation to "get some."

Allen patted his shoulder "It's okay I forgive you" He smiled and threw a hand up in the air "now off to the train!"

Lavi laughed and slung Allen over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes so he could carry the suitcases. "Yeah yeah off to the train we go" he replied sarcastically

Lenalee grabbed one suitcase and Lavi grabbed the other, then together the three of them looked around their rooms one last time before they left, possibly for good. "You know, I'm surprisingly sad to leave this place" she commented looking around the now empty room. There were no clothes laying in crumpled heaps on the unmade beds, no empty milk cartons strewn across the counter top, no piles of newspapers to sit atop the table. There was no sign that the three exorcists had been there.

Lavi sighed "Yeah me too, but build a bridge and get over it because Kumoi will tear up the place if you're not home soon."

Allen tugged on Lavi's eye patch "yeah you know how Nii-san gets!"

Lenalee laughed at the thought of her brother reeking havoc on headquarters "yeah so let's get going!"

Lavi went down first and then Lenalee, the three of them said their goodbyes to the manager and handed over their keys. With a cheerful wave they disappeared through the main doors and into the street.

* * *

**Yeah i know, not too much going on in this chapter, it's just kind of the filler until they get to headquarters**

**Aaanyway just a personal life update:**

**I finally got a frekin job...it took forever but i am now a sandwich artist at the local subway! **

**Also i finally got my Zazzle store up and running with new products at last! (if you wanna pop in to visit it is /guitargeek851)**

**So with the two of these combined i'll be making some pretty nice cash :D**

**Don't forget to review, i always accept ideas from my reviewers about what they'd like to see happen. I can't gaurentee that i'll use them but i do take them into consideration!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Baby Lisp

**Holy sht, we have gone over 3,000 words! Craz-y **

**Sorry for the late update I've been in South Carolina for a week and didn't get back till yesterday, unpacking everything was a rather taxing task. Anywho i just wanted to say thank you to all of my lovely reviewers and readers especially InfinityOntheRun for pointing out to me that i was spelling Komui's name wrone in the last chapter :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The three exorcists climbed up the metal stairs that lead to one of the many compartments of the rusted red train sitting on its weathered tracks. Crowds of mothers and children stood in front of the station waving their yellow tickets in the air.

"Allen-kun please stay close" Lenalee warned the little boy and grabbed his hand as he began to wander through the crowd looking at all the yellow tickets in peoples hands. He had the slightest temptation to jump up and grab them but they were quickly brushed away by the sound of his companion's voice.

"Okay Lenalee" he smiled happily and clung loosely to her skirt

She sighed and patted him on the head "That goes for you too Lavi" she barked at the redhead who had decided that the group of pretty girls were more interesting than his friends.

Lavi quickly turned his head and walked back over to the two of them. He puffed out his cheeks and blew a stream of air out of the corner of his mouth. "Lenalee" he whined "can I hold Allen?"

"Don't ask me, ask Allen-kun" she replied flatly

Lavi turned towards Allen and held out him arms "pleeeease Allen, I don't know when you'll change back to normal and you're just so cute!"

Allen laughed and barreled straight into Lavi knocking him over onto his back "Laviiiii" he sang while sitting on his chest "pick me up please."

The redhead made squealing noises and scooped up his friend crushing him against his chest and swung around in gleeful circles.

"Lavi you're making a spectacle of yourself" Lenalee hissed slightly jealous of Allen's affection "people are staring at us."

Lavi stopped mid swing and tried to compose himself once more; he coughed into his hand and straightened his posture. Allen scrambled up his shoulder and perched himself onto his shoulder.

"Sowwy Lenalee" Allen apologized

She gave a short gasp at his babyish lisp _He's reverting further_ she thought

"Lenalee?" he asked as Lavi pulled the boy off his shoulder and into his arms

The girl snapped out of her trance and smiled "yes Allen-kun?" she questioned

"You were staring funny" Allen stated

She gave a short laugh and touched his cheek lightly "I'm just anxious to get back and see everyone that's all." She lied "but it's sweet of you to worry"

Allen beamed at Lenalee and turned back to Lavi "Lavi" he asked "when do we get on the twain?"

_There it is again_ she voiced to herself

"Well whenever we get to the front of the line we can get on" he answered

Allen crossed his arms against his chest and pouted "can't we just sneak up 'dere?" he asked

Lavi laughed and shifted Allen around to the nook of his arm so his boots weren't digging into his ribs. "No Allen we can't do that we have to wait like everyone else"

"Hmph" he pouted "if Lavi says so…"

A few of the people in front of them took a couple steps forward, the echo of their footsteps bouncing off the walls. "Yippeeee" Allen yelled as Lavi stepped forward with their luggage in one hand. As soon as he moved a few inches up in the line he had stopped and slouched against a decorative pole. "Why doesn't 'dey move faster?" Allen asked once more

Lavi sighed at the barrage of stupid questions "because there are people in front of them and if they move faster than them then they'll run into them."

"Oh" Allen commented "…so why don't the people in front of them move faster?"

He sighed once more "I don't know Allen" he said quickly

Allen reached out and poked Lavi's cheek "Okay" he replied happily

The three of them stood in line for about an hour or so until they finally reached the front and boarded the train. Lenalee felt a heavy burden lift off of her shoulders, they were on the train and all she had to do was make sure that they got there, nothing more nothing less. "Lenalee" Allen said extending his arms in her direction "hold me pweese"

She returned the small boy's smile but shook her head "Allen-kun why don't you spend some time with Lavi?" Allen's gleeful expression changed to one of confusion in an instant "I have to call Nii-san to let him know we're on the train."

"Oh okay, hurry back and play with me" he responded

Lavi slid the door to one of the compartments open and set Allen down on a red cushioned bench. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him quickly

"Laviii" Allen whined "I'm hungwy"

Lavi stared at him for a moment and then smashed Allen into another one of his "you're so cute" frenzies. "You're hungwy?" he repeated emphasizing on the fact that he said "hungwy" instead of "hungry"

Allen nodded his head, he opened his mouth and pointed inside of it "hungwy" he stated rubbing his stomach.

Lavi reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy "Sorry Allen, Lenalee has all the money right now so this will have to do until then."

Allen grabbed the round sugary ball with both hands and popped it into his mouth "mmm" he cooed "watermelon" Lavi forced his tired feet over to the bench where Allen sat and plopped down on its plush exterior. He laid his head back and draped both arms over the back of the bench. His mind was just beginning to shut down for a nice rest when he felt something heavy on his lap. Lavi cracked open an eye and glanced down, if he wasn't so tired he would have gone into another frenzy. Allen had curled into a loose ball on top of Lavi's lap. He could hear the small boy sucking on the piece of hard candy as he nuzzled his face into Lavi's stomach. Lavi dropped one arm off the bench and placed it protectively on Allen's back. A thought occurred to him and he moved that hand up into Allen's hair. It was fluffy and soft, you wouldn't expect it to be so from the appearance of it but looks can be deceiving. Lavi twirled a strand of his snowy locks between his fingers.

"No wonder Lenalee does this all the time" he whispered as he laid his head back against the wall and shut his eyes. It was oddly peaceful having another body so close, Lavi could feel every flinch and twitch Allen made while he slept as well as every breath he took. _I wouldn't mind having a little Allen someday_ he thought to himself.

The train whistled and lurched to life as the giant metal mass sluggishly moved along the track. "Now we begin the ride back home" he muttered to no one in particular "maybe I can convince little Allen to stay in my room…I could have all of his cuteness to myself…"

Lavi heard the door slide open and the sound of soft footsteps in their compartment "How's everything back at HQ?" Lavi asked without opening his eyes.

He heard Lenalee sit down on the bench facing the two "fine, Nii-san's frantic like always."

"That's good" he replied absentmindedly, letting his thoughts roam free dipping into random subjects like what's for dinner and I wonder if I made my bed before I left.

"It's soft isn't it?" she commented, obviously talking about Lavi's hand burrowed in Allen's hair.

Lavi chuckled and opened his eyes "yeah now I know why you're always playing with it" he sat up carefully as to not wake the sleeping child on his lap.

Lenalee smiled and looked out at the trees rolling past the window "He's still reverting back" she said solemnly "did you notice it?"

Lavi nodded and looked down at Allen's peaceful visage "yeah he's developed a baby's lisp." He began "pweese, twain, hungwy, …I know it sounds serious but General Cross said that it would wear off with time, we just have to take care of him until then."

She bit her bottom lip "I know it's just that it scares me, it makes me think that he'll never return to the normal Allen-kun that I lo-…"

Lavi raised an eyebrow as Lenalee cut her sentence short and left it hanging "yeah?" Lavi urged her to go on further "that you…what?"

Lenalee blushed several shades of red and turned her head away "n-nothing I meant to say that I love to go on missions with…"

An awkward silence fell over the small room as Lavi began to laugh "yeah…riiight…you LOVE to go on missions with, I gotcha"

Lenalee blushed again "don't tell anyone okay" she said in a quiet voice as her large violet eyes met his "…please?"

Lavi nodded his head and spoke "So you DO like him eh?"

She looked at her feet and replied with a quiet "yes"

He pumped his fists in the air "I KNEW it!" he exclaimed quietly

"B-but you can't tell ANYONE!" She frantically waved her hands in the air "no one can know."

Lavi relaxed once again and let his head thump against the wall behind him "yeah yeah I got it no one except for me will ever know, I swear on my pride as a bookman okay?"

Lenalee breathed a sigh of relief and tucked her legs under her bottom; she fixed her knee length skirt and smoothed out all the wrinkles. Lavi watched pull her book out of the bag at her feet she ran her hand down the smooth cover and opened it to a bookmarked page.

Lavi sighed and ruffled Allen's hair; it was going to be a long hour.

Two hours the train lurched to a stop grinding its metal against the tracks with an earsplitting screech. Allen was still sound asleep and drooling all over Lavi's leg when Lenalee gathered all of heir belongings together. "Lavi wake up" she whispered gently shaking his arm. He opened an eye with hesitation and let out a long groan

"ugh are we there already?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning

"Yeah grab Allen-kun and let's go, the train's stopped" she announced

"Alright alright already gimme a minute" Lavi scooped up Allen's sleeping form and stretched out. "Okay now we can go" he said standing up and cradling Allen

Lenalee picked up the suitcases and walked out of the compartment and down the isle with Lavi on her heels. The sharp rays of sunlight blinded them as they walked out of the train. "I'll go check in with Nii-san again so he knows we'll be coming in through the gates soon." Lenalee announced "be right back" she weaved through the crowd and made her way to a payphone. Meanwhile Lavi sat down on a bench next to the suitcases with Allen still asleep in his arms. He hummed to himself and twisted a lock of Allen's hair around his finger. Lavi watched the crowds stroll by some were in a hurry and some were taking their good 'ol time meandering through the square littered with small specialty shops and boisterous vibrant flowers. Allen twitched and loosely clung to Lavi's shirt, he could feel his friends stomach rise and fall with every breath he took into his body. Allen cooed and rolled onto his side, his elbow jutting into Lavi's stomach. As soon as Lavi voiced the fact that Allen was a dangerous sleeper Lenalee came bouncing out of the crowd and stood next to Lavi.

"We're all good, all we have to do is take the canal route into headquarters" she stated while picking up the suitcases once again.

"Awesome" Lavi replied "I can't wait to sleep in my bed and eat some of Jerry's home cooking!"

Lenalee laughed and playfully punched her friend in the shoulder "is that all you think about?" she joked "anyway it looks like you and my little Allen-kun are getting along just fine."

Lavi smiled and then pointed to a dark splotch on his thigh "yeah just great, I'm his napkin…he drooled on me."

Lenalee laughed again "Lavi he's kind of like a toddler you know, drooling comes with the package."

Lavi returned her laugh "are your arms okay with carrying the suitcases?" he asked looking at the size of their bags.

"I'm good for now, I'll hand them off to you when we get to the canal entrance okay?"

Lavi shrugged "works for me" he looked down to the sleeping boy "it just means that I can cuddle with little Allen for a while longer." He said happily as he trotted along behind her.

"Yeah I know, I figure I hogged him enough during our mission." She replied as they came to a stop and waited for a cart to pass them.

"eh it's cool I know his cuteness is just so …so …cute!" Lavi squealed

Lenalee shot him a cautious look "watch it Lavi, people might think you're gay or something."

Lavi snorted "Lenalee I am offended you know of my love for beautiful women"

"I'm just teasing Lavi jeez"

After what seemed to be forever the canal to the order finally came into view, Lavi traded off Allen for the suitcases with puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip.

"You can have him back later" Lenalee said holding Allen close to her body "right now he's mine"

Lavi helped her into one of the gondolas and then seated himself across from her; dumping the suitcases behind him he grabbed an oar he dipped it into the ink black water. The paddle cut through the water like paper and quietly sent the boat gliding down the tunnel. The lanterns embedded into the stone walls glowed an eerie orange and made Lenalee shudder and cling to Allen tighter. As she did so the little boy stirred to life with a few twitches followed by a loud yawn that echoes down the tunnel. Allen sat up in Lenalee's lap and rubbed his eyes

"hewwo" he mumbled groggily "Awe we in the tunnel?"

Lenalee grimaced at the apparent fact that Allen's baby lisp was getting worse "yes we're in the tunnel Allen-kun, we'll be at headquarters soon."

He looked around and met Lavi's eyes "Lavi is paddling?" he questioned

Lavi nodded his head, Allen looked back at Lenalee "Can I pweese help Lavi paddle Lenalee?"

The girl couldn't help but say yes, Allen scampered carefully over to Lavi and grabbed an oar. He dipped it into the water and splashed it around "I'm paddling!" he exclaimed whilst thoroughly soaking the other two teenagers.

"A-Allen-kun why don't you come and sit with me?" Lenalee asked trying to get the boy away from the oar.

Allen looked up and smiled at his female friend "okay Lenalee!" He ran lightly back to her and climbed up into her lap and hugged her around the neck. "Lenaleeeeee" he sang loudly causing the tunnel to ring with his voice.

"Allen-kun ssssh" Lenalee lightly scolded "we're coming up to the entrance, Nii-san might be there too."

Allen's eyes grew and he suddenly didn't appear to be as energetic as he was a moment ago. "L-Lenalee" he began "can I s-stay in the boat?" Allen stared at the floorboards beneath his feet.

Lenalee picked him up into a hug "now why would you want to stay in the boat?" she asked

"I-I don't want everyone to stare at me" he replied quietly "they'll make fun of me"

The girl hugged him close to her chest and kissed his forehead "Allen-kun no one will make fun of you, Lavi and I will make sure of that." She reassured him

"pwomise?" He asked raising his head so she could see the sincerity within his blue eyes.

"I pwomise" she replied as Lavi steered the boat over towards the underground dock and tied the boat to a metal hitch in the ground.

"Alright you two let's get this show on the road" Lavi commented throwing the suitcases out of the boat and onto the ground. He gingerly stepped out of the boat and helped Lenalee navigate out with Allen pressed to her chest once more.

"L-Lenaleeee" someone sang with joy, Lavi could hear their footsteps reverberate off the walls. "You're back, brother was so worried!"

"Nii-san" Lenalee breathed "it's Nii-san" she handed Allen to Lavi and ran to greet her brother with open arms.

After almost smothering Lenalee with affection Komui turned his attention to the little boy in Lavi's arms. "Allen-kun?" he asked

Allen snapped his head up and tried to look at Komui without meeting his eyes. "Y-Yes?"

Komui laughed and sprang foreword wrenching Allen out of Lavi's arms. "Allen-kun you're adorable!" He was about to continue on when Lenalee interrupted him by smacking him on the head with one of the suitcases.

"Nii-san!" she scolded "you're just as bad as Lavi give Allen-kun to me"

Komui whimpered and looked at the boy

"NOW" Lenalee yelled, Komui hesitantly handed over little Allen and hung his head "you can help Lavi carry the suitcases." She said heading down the hall with Allen safe in her arms and her head held high. "You'll be just fine Allen-kun" she whispered and ruffled his hair. Lenalee pushed open the doors and was met by a loud crowd shouting their welcome backs to the two of them. They all stared at the child in Lenalee's arms, it looked like Allen but some weren't entirely sure if it was or not.

Allen sighed and hung his head "I knew 'dis would happen" he muttered quietly trying to hide his face.

Lenalee sensed her friend's embarrassment and decided to do something about it. She walked into the middle of the crowd and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me everyone" she announced loudly "Allen-kun has had an accident" she began "he'll be like this for a while but I expect everyone to treat him as if he were his normal size." The stern look plastered to her face made everyone nod out of fear.

"Maybe this won't be so bad" Allen whispered under his breath "…I hope…"

* * *

**Alright so how was it? I know a lot of it was just pointless talking but sometimes a story needs that, yah know?**

**Aah my apologies for the indepth info. on the order, i really have no idea if there is a canal connected to the town or whatnot, i just kind of made it up as i went -;**

**And yes i PROMISE that the next chapter will have more characters introduced into it (Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Bookman, ect.)**

**I really like the Lavi x Allen bond (not like romantic or anything, just the friendship kind) he kind of seemed like a father figure in this chapter XD but liddle Allen-kun still favors Lenalee above everyone 'cause they is looovers!**

**Me: Say it again**

**Allen-kun: ...twian...**

**Me: what?**

**Allen-kun: gets flustered today i wode the twain! :O**

**LMAO XD**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
